


Cherry

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 两个处男的故事（。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 家庭背景方面的设定：Sky是家里两姐弟，鹤是两兄弟中的弟弟。

（1）  
如果要问金城碧海是怎么成为一名业余（严谨地说应该是课余）耽美小说作家的，他自己大概也会露出有些窘迫、又有些困惑的表情。但事实是，他作为高中二年级学生已经以Sky的笔名在专门志上发表过好几篇短篇作品，并且还夺得了最新一届讲〇社耽美小说部门的新人赏。

他一开始也完全没想到会去写这类作品，更毋论描写两个男人如何翻云覆雨。一切都得归因于他的姐姐这个“伯乐”。姐姐比碧海大四岁，目前正在东京读女子短大，是个颇为狂热的腐女子。某次姐姐放假回到位于大阪的家里，正好看见碧海手里拿着一张奖状从玄关进来，一问之下，原来是弟弟在全校的文学竞赛中获得了第一名。碧海获奖的作品是一篇短篇小说，文笔清冷却细腻，故事情节也在不多的字数里安排得跌宕起伏，的确是写得很好。被问到创作灵感来源时，碧海有些害羞地说，自己是在很喜欢的一部游戏和最近看过的一部电影里获得了灵感，将这些作品给他带来的情感体验融入了笔下的场景。

姐姐听到这部电影的名字时，不动声色地挑了一下眉。那是早前在腐女子群体中引发了同人创作热潮的一部普通向作品。她没想到自己的弟弟还能在这样暧昧不明的角色关系中找到创作灵感并勇夺竞赛第一，眼睛一转，动起了奇怪的心思。

“碧海，你喜欢这部电影吗？”姐姐开始抛出诱饵。

“嗯，挺喜欢的，主人公相处的模式很让人羡慕，是无需多言却始终保持默契的搭档。”电影爱好者碧海浑然不知姐姐的可怕想法，认真而诚实地回答道。

“嗯嗯，是这样呢，”姐姐肯定地点点头，努力藏起狡黠的笑，循循善诱道：“碧海真的很有文学天赋，要不要尝试写一些其他类型的作品？”

“什么类型？”由于并不同住在一起，碧海对姐姐的狂热爱好也不太了解，只知道姐姐好像也不太爱出门，每次电话打回家里，老妈都要苦口婆心地劝她“多出去和朋友们玩玩吧，别整天沉迷那些小说和漫画啦，妈妈真担心你交不到男朋友”。

“恋爱小说。”姐姐故意模糊了概念。接着，她围绕着碧海写作灵感来源的那部电影，在弟弟面前阐述了一遍两位男主角的暧昧关系在电影里是如何体现的。碧海听得一愣一愣的，他看电影的时候并没有看出两个主角之间是“双向暗恋”的关系，但在姐姐“有理有据”的分析之下，似乎两位主角真的就是互相看上了对方却不肯开口的傲娇。

“可是我……没有和男人谈过恋爱啊，要怎么写？”

碧海还没有意识到，当问出这句话的时候，自己已经中了姐姐的圈套。

姐姐说，你可以想象自己是渴望被爱的寂寞的女性，然后将描写的语句替换成形容男性的句子。碧海在脑海里尝试勾勒出姐姐所说的人物形象，还是觉得很难。他问姐姐，为什么不可以想象自己是作为“男友”的那一方。姐姐露出复杂的表情，语重心长地拍着他的肩膀说，碧海果然是练空手道的孩子，很有男子气概呢。没关系，想象自己是哪边都可以，只要能提起笔来创作，那就都没问题。

于是碧海在第二天完成了他的耽美文学处女作。那是一个描写思春期男孩对自己的老师爱而不得的单恋故事。碧海自认是个能和朋友们相处得很好却又很害怕寂寞的人，他想也许不只是他一个男生会有这样的个性，于是将这种情感赋予到笔下的人物身上。继续写下去的时候，他发现这样纤细敏感的男孩子其实是很惹人怜爱的，并不是只有女生才会有脆弱的一面。当他最后写到男高中生在毕业典礼上看着老师手上的订婚戒指露出浅浅的微笑时，连自己都忍不住有些伤感。

姐姐看了碧海的作品，抹着眼泪夸赞他简直是个天才。就这样，在姐姐的鼓动下，碧海起了个笔名Sky，开始写各种各样的耽美小说。姐姐慷慨地把在房间里藏着的小说和漫画分享给了碧海，美其名曰提供“学习资料”。碧海也就跟着读了各种各样的男男恋爱故事，从古到今再到SF背景，让他觉得仿佛打开了新世界的大门。抛开双方性别相同这件事，碧海觉得其实男性之间的恋爱和异性恋爱其实并无二致，一样会有难以抑制的心动和情绪失控的争吵，一样会有痴情等待和破镜重圆，也一样会有各种复杂的心事。和姐姐在line上谈起这些时，姐姐发来一句话，“碧海真是我的知音啊”，过了一会儿又发来一句，“但是男性之间其实还是有一点最重要的区别哦”。

碧海捏着手机，盯着姐姐发来的信息看了好久。男人抱男人……会是什么感觉？他没有性方面的实战经验，只是看过那样的影片和听几个有女朋友的男同学提起过那样的体验。但是男性之间应该是很不一样的吧，他只知道是要用到后面来做，用那里……作为承受的一方也会获得快感吗？这样想着，脑海里浮现出自己笔下的人物赤裸着交缠在一起的画面，他感觉自己脸上有些莫名其妙地发热。情到浓时……当然也是会像异性一样交合的，他明白这一点，也意识到在自己笔下的故事里，有时为了表现人物之间的深切情感，其实是应该写到他们发生关系的情节的。

“那……有没有什么可供参考的，用来学习描写H的素材呢……”碧海红着脸点下了发送。

原来姐姐的书柜后面还有藏得更深的一层。碧海翻阅着那些光看书名就能令人面红耳赤的小说和漫画，感觉自己的指尖都在微微发抖。

“原来……是这样的吗……用这里探入……”他一边震惊着一边害羞着，不自觉地幻想如果是自己会怎么做。还是不行……自己果然没法接受在下面的视角。因为羞耻心，他草草翻阅了一遍几本书，在合上姐姐的秘密书柜的门时，瞟到角落里有两张DVD。碧海抽出其中一张，看了一眼封面，收到了强烈的视觉冲击，那样的画面果然变成了真人之后更加让人害羞了。他赶紧把那张GV的碟子塞了回去。然而过了几天，他还是有些好奇地把它重新拿了出来，趁着家人不在家，在房间里播放起来，捂着脸和嘴巴偷偷看完了整部片子。

从那以后，碧海的作品里有时也会出现一些隐晦的描写。但他还是觉得太过羞耻，从来不敢正面描写那类场景，只蜻蜓点水般一笔带过或者是尽力用优美的词汇去侧面描绘人物的感官体验。不过让他稍微高兴的是，在网络上支持他的读者们似乎也很喜欢他这样的写作风格，甚至夸赞他的描写像是“在欲望深渊里盛开的纯洁的花朵”，别有一番风味。姐姐的初衷原本是把碧海当成“工具人”，让他给自己喜欢的CP写同人文，到后来发现碧海在原创方面确实富有才华，最后鼓励他去参加出版社的新人赏评选，结果一举成功，把姐姐和碧海自己都吓了一跳。

谁能想到，这样一个看起来内敛沉静的、还穿着学兰制服的高中二年级纯情处男，会是今年的耽美小说新人赏受赏者呢？


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
如果要问鹤房汐恩是怎么和人打下那么奇怪的赌约的，他自己大概也会露出有些窘迫、又有些尴尬的表情。但事实是，他在和班里一群男生私底下吹嘘自己受欢迎的时候，被别人一句“我看你还是cherry boy吧”给哽住了。以他的作风，这种时候就要毫不示弱地呛回去：“我就算是又怎么样？只要我愿意，一个星期内就能脱处。”男生们就开始起哄，让他打赌，赌输了就得请在场所有人吃饭。一顿饭嘛，算什么呢，汐恩爽快地答应了。可是，虽然赌注不大，男人的尊严却是很重要的，如果他落败而归，只怕整个高中阶段都要成为食物链最底层了。

汐恩在课上也在魂不守舍地想着怎么实现在一周之内脱处的事情，直到放学了，和同桌木全翔也走在回家的路上时，还在思考这个问题。翔也是下午才从同班的佐藤来良那里听说这个有点好笑的赌约的，他知道自己的同桌就是个好强的倔脾气，于是只好拍拍他的肩膀，给他出主意：“汐恩，或许你考虑一下之前给你写过情书的那些女生吧……”

汐恩摇了摇头。虽然自己一时气盛和别人打了赌，但也不能为了赢得赌约就这么对待喜欢他的女孩子。而且他早就拒绝了人家，现在突然回头联系的话，她们会怎么想呢？真的那样做了的话，可就比空口说大话更让人瞧不起了。

他在路口与翔也道别，坐了电车回家。快走到家门前的时候，他看见在道路的另一端，邻居金城家的儿子碧海君正拎着书包往这边走来。

在汐恩看来，碧海这个人大概是有点闷骚的类型。他俩不是一个学校的学生，只是在清晨满员的通学电车里经常会遇见对方，这时碧海要么就是戴着眼镜捧着文库本在读，要么就是戴着耳机不知道在思考着什么事情，露出一副很认真的表情。金属框架眼镜的镜片后面，细长的双眼好像总是包含着许多思虑，加上他五官线条有些硬朗，人如其名，身上有种像深邃的海洋一样沉稳的气质，与整天和同学瞎闹的汐恩自己仿佛是两个世界的人。他猜碧海应该也是在学校里很受女孩子喜欢的帅哥，但是他想象不出碧海和女生谈恋爱约会的样子。他看起来一副对恋爱没兴趣的性冷淡的样子，如果真的交往起来，女孩子或许会觉得他很无趣吧。这就是汐恩对碧海的初步印象，反正不管怎样，两个人在长得帅和单身这两点上倒是一样的。

“金城君，下午好呀。”汐恩朝他挥了挥手。

“你好……鹤房君。”碧海没有戴眼镜，汐恩的方向刚好逆着夕阳 ，他走近了点，眯了眯眼睛才看清是住在隔壁的汐恩。

他眯起眼睛的时候，好像一只藏狐。汐恩看过喜欢动物摄影的哥哥在国外拍摄的照片，有种叫藏狐的动物就是这样子的，表情太相似了。被自己的想法逗乐了的汐恩没忍住皱着鼻子笑了出来，但意识到自己这样很失礼，又连忙捂住嘴巴强行让自己停止发笑。

碧海感到困惑，不知道他在笑什么。两家当邻居快一年了，虽然彼此之间的关系远不如两家父母要好，但两人见面的次数还是挺多的，这是今天才第一次发现自己长得很好笑？

“抱歉，我刚才在想别的事情。”汐恩赶紧摆摆手解释道。碧海点点头，表示理解。下一秒，汐恩的手机铃声响了起来。他从制服裤兜里摸出手机按下通话键，妈妈爽朗的声音传了出来：“汐恩啊，妈妈和爸爸到美国庆祝你哥哥获得国际动物摄影奖了，要一个星期之后才回日本哦！”

“老妈你在说什么啊？”汐恩被这没头没脑的发言弄得有些懵。碧海听到汐恩是在和家人通电话，对他轻轻点了点头示意，就转身离开，走向了自己家的大门。

他从书包里摸出钥匙，耳边传来隔壁家大门前汐恩一惊一乍的声音。

“怎么这么突然就跑了啊？你们可怜的小儿子我怎么办？”

“桌上留了零花钱……好吧那还勉强说得过去……”

“等等，老妈，我好像忘记带家里的钥匙出门了……”

然后那边的说话声就停了下来。碧海也停下了拧钥匙的动作，转头看向鹤房家的方向，模糊地看见汐恩蹲在地上苦恼地挠了挠脑袋。他想，邻居好像遇到麻烦了，我是不是该去帮一下忙？

他走过去对汐恩说，鹤房君，不嫌弃的话，来我们家吃晚饭吧。

汐恩接受了碧海的好意，垂头丧气地跟着碧海进了金城家。金城太太是个热心肠，听说了汐恩的悲惨遭遇之后，苦笑着说，“她还真是不担心自己的孩子呢”，然后又热情地拉住汐恩的手，表示不介意的话到自己家住几天也没关系。过了一会儿，金城家就真的接到了汐恩妈妈的电话，拜托他们暂时收留一下自己无家可归的小儿子。

汐恩虽然嘴上客套着说“这怎么好意思呢”“真是麻烦阿姨您了”，但终于不用风餐露宿了，心里还是挺高兴的。而且，碧海的妈妈做饭可比自家老妈做的好吃太多了，让他感到自己的味觉仿佛获得了重生。

晚饭过后，碧海陪着汐恩去买新的牙刷和一星期内备换的内裤。当他在超市里等着汐恩结账的时候，忽然想起来一件事。

这个礼拜汐恩会和他住在同一个房间里。那他研究写作素材、动笔创作和整理稿件的时候……要怎么办呢？

头疼。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
碧海把汐恩带到自己的房间里。房间里的床是单人尺寸，两个发育良好、身高接近180公分的男生显然没办法同时挤在上面。汐恩有些局促地看了一眼碧海。

“你睡床吧。我可以打地铺，房间里还比较宽敞些。”碧海从壁橱里抱出床垫、被子和枕头，放在地上铺好。

“谢谢……”汐恩有点不好意思地道谢。按他的性格，如果面对着的是翔也或者来良，可不会这样拘束。说到底还是因为他和碧海不熟，突然要和人家住在一起，还共用一间房间，尽管只是一个礼拜，也还是有些让人放不开手脚。

“你可以不用这么拘谨的。”碧海整理好今晚的床铺，搬来第二张椅子放在书桌前。他看着汐恩扭扭捏捏的模样，不由得笑了出来。

汐恩觉得自己的小心思好像被看穿了，也跟着笑了起来。气氛总算变得活跃了点。

两个人各占了书桌的一半开始写作业。碧海的学力还算不错，加上半年多来养成了在晚上创作的习惯，所以每次都是迅速把作业写完然后打开电脑写稿子。但是今天的情况特殊，尽管他一如既往地提早完成了作业，却迟疑了很久，不知道今晚预定的字数要怎么办。

他将一支笔握在手里，用那只手撑着下巴做出一副思索的样子，眼神却偷偷飘向汐恩那边。汐恩正在一道数学题面前陷入苦战，草稿纸上的演算式子写了又划掉，还是找不到半点头绪，下意识地将手中的按压式圆珠笔“啪嗒啪嗒”地按来按去。

“现在似乎可以避开他的注意……”碧海这么想着，悄悄把椅子抬起来往右边的电脑桌前挪。明明是在自己家、自己的房间里，却反而弄得像做贼似的，如果被别人看到一定会觉得很好笑。两三米的距离仿佛有几百米那么长，椅子终于在电脑前成功着陆。他松了一口气，伸手按下了开机键，却忘了电脑还有开机启动提示音。

汐恩转头看着在座椅上僵住的碧海，觉得有点奇怪，玩个电脑也需要这么躲躲闪闪的么。

“金城君，你不用管我，玩你的吧。”

“抱歉……”碧海先点开浏览器随便逛了一圈Yahoo新闻，然后侧目瞄了眼左边，估摸着汐恩的注意力又回到他的作业上去了，才一层一层地点进电脑里的加密文件夹里。

手头这篇是某月刊向他邀约的中篇作品，截稿日是一周之后。负责和他联系的编辑川尻莲告诉他，出版社这边充分支持他在题材选择上的自由，但也提出了一点小小的要求：希望这次的作品可以有更多对H情节的正面描写，以作为吸引读者的卖点，届时还会根据作品的内容在当期刊物封面上撰写推荐语。碧海谨慎考虑了很久，决定写一个时间跨度长达七年的故事：两名少年因校园欺凌而产生肉体和情感纠葛，尔后阴差阳错地断绝了联系，却又在七年后偶然重逢，被迫重新面对带着异样色彩的回忆……这次他要一反常态，不是以性描写作为故事的点缀，而是以性场景作为推动整个故事的线索。

故事的开头是七年以后已经成为堂堂正正的律师的少年A在加班结束后的事务所楼下捡到喝得醉醺醺的现役偶像少年B。A不小心让B磕到脑门受了伤，于是将他带回家包扎，之后认出了B，然后两人发生争执，两人的推搡最后变成在浴室里发生了关系。

碧海觉得今天的写作手感很好，写到A带着怒气将B按住的时候文档里已经有了近两千字。他一边写一边揣摩着此刻的角色应该是怎么样的心情，“这里的A带点怒意的话，动作也会粗鲁一些，措辞也要对应改成比较重的词语……”他点了点头对自己的想法表示肯定，继续在键盘上敲出句子。

写作思路顺畅的时候，很容易完全投入其中。碧海的小说剧情顺利地推进着，以致于他过了几秒钟才意识到屏幕亮度突然变低了一点是因为有人走到了身后把灯光遮住了。

汐恩好不容易才把作业搞定。他随意收拾了一下纸笔，站起来用力伸了个懒腰，然后看了眼碧海的方向。他在做什么呢？刚才还以为是在玩电脑游戏，可是屏幕上好像既不是游戏也不是sns界面。汐恩突然有些好奇，像碧海这样的人，平时到底都喜欢做些什么。他感觉大概由自己开个头主动和碧海聊一聊会比较好，毕竟接下来七天都得和他住在一块，打好关系还是很有必要的。

“金城君……？”他走到碧海身后轻轻叫了一声，根本没想到这一声会把对方吓得差点从椅子上弹出去。

碧海的心率瞬间飙升。他慌慌张张地站起来，估摸着屏幕的位置，尽量用自己的背将屏幕上的内容遮住，同时将手伸到背后摸到桌面的鼠标，滑动滚轮试图将文档拉到下面的空白稿纸处。很可惜的是，他的双重保险全部失效了：人站得有点偏，只挡住了屏幕的一半，并且由于方向意识不足外加不小心在滚轮上按了一下，拖动文档变成了放大文档。

汐恩没想到会把一向持重冷静的碧海吓成这样。他到底在看什么啊，不会是那种东西吧……这么想着的汐恩忍不住有点失礼地看了碧海的电脑屏幕上的内容。那是一个正在编辑中的文档，有个光标在段落中间闪烁着。至于文档的内容……

「……很快就又变得柔软而敏感……明明身子已经软了，只有〇〇和嘴巴硬得很……可怜地不断吐出透明体液……」

鹤房汐恩虎躯一震。

就算屏幕上的字被挡住了一半，他也猜到了这是什么。但比起看到这样的文字本身，他更震惊的是碧海居然是会写出这样的文字的人。

“金城君……这是……你写的……？”他颤声问道。

金城碧海也虎躯一震。

完了，被看到了……这下一定会被当成变态同性恋吧。他还得跟我住一个星期，会不会待会就收拾包袱逃走了？比起“写耽美有色小说”这件事被捅出去，碧海先担心的居然是“汐恩今晚还会留在这里吗”这种问题，尔后反应过来的他觉得自己一定是被吓得理智出走了。

两个人就这么站在电脑前面对面僵持着。半晌，鹤房把左手插进裤兜，右手挠了挠脑袋，嘴巴动了动。碧海盯着他的双唇，等着他开口，仿佛等待宣判的犯罪嫌疑人。

“金城君，原来你……”

原来你是这种可怕的变态——碧海在心里把这句话接上了。

“原来你是喜欢对方主动的类型啊？”

？？？？？？

他在说什么，为什么听不懂。这下轮到碧海想要挠挠脑袋了。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）  
汐恩并没有看到碧海给小说里的角色起的名字，所以自动将刚才看到的一串句子里的动作主体当成了女性。然而碧海并不知道这些，他以为自己的秘密创作被汐恩彻底抓了个现行，这让他的脑子里有些混乱，稀里糊涂地点了点头。 

“怪、怪不得你平时那么安静，原来都是在等别人主动啊……”汐恩觉得自己好像解开了什么谜团，露出恍然大悟的表情。但碧海满脑子都是还没写完的稿子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势转过身去把文档关了，然后梦呓般说了声“该去洗澡了”，就自己走出了房间。汐恩看看碧海的背影，又转头看看电脑屏幕，还是觉得很不可思议。 

在房间里等碧海回来的时候，汐恩才腾出空来把这个房间观察了一遍。房间一角放着一台电视机，两台游戏主机和几张游戏卡带整齐地码在一起。各种杂志、小说、电影DVD和游戏攻略书几乎占满了整个书架，正中间的一格放着两张空手道大赛的获奖证书，还有一张一家四口的合照。照片里碧海的爸爸妈妈从身后拥抱着小小的两姐弟，碧海看起来只有五六岁，被高一个头的姐姐拉着手，谨慎地以上目线看向镜头。 

有点可爱……汐恩将照片中小男孩的脸和电车上看到的少年的脸重叠在一起，不禁感慨时间的魔力。同样是四口之家，同样是老幺，怎么自己就成了被欺负的那一个？他想起老妈非要让照相馆用大尺寸冲洗出来挂在她房间里的那张全家合照：一家四口在迪士尼游玩的时候，当时九岁的汐恩头上戴着《玩具总动员》里三眼外星人的发箍，一家人摆好了合照姿势，汐恩兴冲冲地举起刚买的冰淇淋，结果没拿稳掉在了地上，最后拍下来的是他皱着脸蛋哭得丑丑的样子，还有爸妈和哥哥忍不住笑出来的表情。从小时候到现在，不管自己在学校里怎么拽，回到家里他永远是弱势群体。 

咔哒一声，房门被重新打开，碧海穿着深蓝色睡衣走了进来。他用手指拨了拨额头前湿漉漉的碎发，看起来情绪已经稳定了下来。汐恩有些慌张地把视线从那张照片上收回来。 

碧海决定单方面当作无事发生。他问汐恩，“你要去洗澡吗？” 

汐恩连忙点了点头，然而马上想到的是自己没有带睡衣这件事。虽然感觉向一个不太熟的人借用睡衣这样的私人物品有些难为情，但还要在这儿住一个星期，也只能硬着头皮问了。 

碧海把自己的一套白色棉质睡衣借给了汐恩，并且在他拿着衣服走出房门的三秒钟后迅速冲到电脑前坐下，重新打开了还在编辑中的文稿。他希望汐恩最好洗久一点，好让他能把今天的进度完成。他的运气到最后总算还不错，当按下保存，关闭窗口时，汐恩正好走进来。幸好他俩体型差不多，白色睡衣在汐恩身上很合身。 

洗漱完毕，碧海回到房间里将灯熄灭，两人各自钻进被窝里。汐恩是有点认床的类型，一时间不太习惯在陌生的床上入睡，于是将动作放得很轻地在床上翻来覆去。转身的时候，感觉手边碰到了一个凸起，他将那个东西拿到面前，用手机屏幕的亮光照了一下，才看出是个胖胖的做成飞机形状的抱枕。 

“那是国中毕业时妈妈送的礼物之一。说是因为我的名字念作Sky，希望我能自由地做自己喜欢的事，就像飞机可以在天空里飞得很高、很远。”碧海借着亮光发现汐恩在看床头那个抱枕，于是对他解释了它的由来。 

“原来是这样。”汐恩意识到这应该是很重要的东西，赶紧把它放回原处。他回味着刚才碧海说的话，下意识地追问了一句： 

“自由地做自己喜欢的事……所以金城君是因为喜欢才写那些……文章的吗？” 

碧海又被汐恩“鹤言鹤语”式的直球发言带进了僵直状态。不过幸好这次是在熄了灯的房间里，而且还有被窝的遮挡，他可以不用勉强自己做好表情管理。在他的脑海里（因为始终没发现汐恩指的是异性关系）自动把汐恩的提问理解成了这样： 

“金城君也是因为喜欢和男人这样那样才写这种文章的吗？” 

“呃……”深夜时分突如其来的灵魂拷问，让碧海真的开始正视起自己的性向问题。一开始写纯爱故事的时候，他是完全将它们当作普通的爱情故事来写的，但是自从笔下开始出现H情节之后，有时自己会产生一点微妙的感觉。在这样的过程中，他不可避免地会将自己代入到其中一方（大部分时候是攻那边），然后想象是自己在和其他男性做这样的事。这样的情况越来越频繁，以致于某天他在看姐姐留下的漫画的时候情不自禁地产生了生理反应。某种危险的好奇心正在潜滋暗长。 

“可能……是吧。”碧海终于艰难地决定吐露自己的真心。他回答完之后，目不转睛地看着床上被窝里鼓起来的那一团，担心汐恩会不会被他吓得跳起来逃跑。 

“唉。”床上传来一声带点沙哑的叹息。 

汐恩觉得碧海这样压抑着自己，真的好可怜。明明长得那么帅，大可以交个女朋友嘛。又想到自己也差不多，还背着个自找的奇葩赌约，不禁有些忿忿不平。 

“你……做过吗？”鹤房汐恩的脑回路没有弯道。 

“没、没有啊……”这直球的球速未免过快，碧海的脸和耳朵都变得通红起来。 

“我也没有，”汐恩说。“其实，我还挺想试一试的，就是像你刚才写的那样……” 

金城碧海觉得今晚要逃出去的可能是自己。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）  
男高中生金城碧海的脑袋里充满了困惑：他对着我说这话，是什么意思？是我想的那个意思吗？

男高中生鹤房汐恩的脑袋里充满了……没有人知道他脑袋里是什么。总之他说出那句话之后，仿佛下定了决心似的，从床上坐了起来。

昏暗的房间里，碧海听见身边响起衣物和被褥摩擦的声音，而那声音的来源近在咫尺。汐恩有些莽撞地掀开了他裹在身上的被子，挤进了被窝里。虽然是在地上，但床铺的大小毕竟有限，碧海被汐恩突如其来的动作逼得往旁边挪了半个身子的宽度。

汐恩看不太清碧海离自己有多远，于是伸出一只手臂往前探去，终于抓住了碧海的手腕。他像是贪恋狭小空间里那一处热源般，将身子又往碧海那边靠了过去。两个人挨得很近，棉质睡衣轻轻摩擦着，脸几乎要贴在一起。汐恩指尖传来碧海脉搏跳动的鲜活触感，鼻尖还萦绕着刚才洗澡时用的和他一样的沐浴露的淡淡香味，脸颊上也隐约感受到对方温热的呼吸。各路感官传递的讯号汇合成少年懵懂的欲望，而它时常横冲直撞，不分对象。

汐恩察觉到自己腿间已经起了反应。莫名口干舌燥。

“要试试看吗……”他咽了一口口水，鼓起勇气提出自己有些无理的请求。实在是很好奇，经由他人的手达到高潮是怎样的感觉。

碧海觉得这样的展开快得令他茫然失措。而且，在他看来，汐恩似乎是因为看到他写的文字才觉得他会愿意和自己做奇怪的事，这稍微使他作为小说家的自尊受到了伤害。

“我还不至于这么随便……”他试图从汐恩的掌中抽出自己的手，但汐恩出于情动，用力将他抓得更紧了。有时候看不见对方，反而让想象加速膨胀。另一只手也摸索着，靠指尖敏锐的触感找到了睡衣的下摆，轻轻探了进去，将手掌覆在了肌肉匀称却柔软的小腹上。在肌肤相接的刹那，汐恩感觉到碧海的身体抖了一下。

手掌继续在宽松的睡衣里游走着。汐恩不知道所谓的爱抚应该是怎样的，只得出这具身体的柔软度和肌肉线条都很美的结论。他不得要领地摩挲着碧海的腰部，而碧海被这样的冒犯弄得有些生气，即使暂时无法将手抽离也要强行转过身去。这样无意的推拉反而像是催促对方作出下一步行动的肢体语言，汐恩心里一急，直接翻身骑在了碧海的身上。

碧海的睡衣下摆被刚才的大幅度动作掀了起来。他感觉胯部被汐恩骑住动弹不得，有坚硬的东西正隔着一层布料顶在他赤裸的小腹上。那样的温度使他感到有些错愕，他不知道自己是做了什么才引得汐恩如此急切。

“别闹了。快下来，明早还要上课。”碧海尝试用冷淡的话语浇灭汐恩的热情，但身上的人无动于衷。汐恩俯下身去，两人的胸膛几乎要紧贴在一起。他半是劝诱半是祈求地开口：“就用手也可以……我们可以互相帮忙。”

汐恩靠得太近了，碧海都能感觉到他的刘海垂下来轻轻拂过自己的额头，弄得他痒痒的。他趁汐恩一时松懈，终于将被握住的那只手抽了出来，抵在了汐恩的额头前，阻止了他的进一步靠近。压在下身的重量似乎减少了些，他正以为汐恩终于放弃了的时候，那股压力却往下移到了自己的大腿处。被性欲支配的少年有些急于求成，将沉默当作了默许。下一秒，腰间的束缚被褪去，碧海感到一双手隔着内裤在撩拨着自己。他从来没有经历过这样的情况，急得用手支撑起上半身，将汐恩往旁边推了一把。汐恩被推得重新跌回到床铺上喘着气，这不轻不重的一摔倒是让他稍微缓过来了一点，意识到刚才近似精虫上脑的行为未免对碧海太不尊重。正要开口道歉的时候，碧海却先说话了。

“你胆子也太大了。”哪有第一天到邻居家里借住就企图对主人家的儿子动手动脚的人啊。

“对不起。”汐恩嘴上老老实实地道歉，然而下半身的灼热却没有半分消减。他一边忍耐着酸胀的欲望，一边想着待会是不是要到洗手间自行解决一下比较好。

“你喜欢男人吗？”碧海干脆也直来直往地把问题抛出来。见什么人说什么话，对着汐恩要调好与之对应的频道。

“我不知道……只是突然很想尝试一下，在其他人的帮助下达到高潮……”被这么一问，汐恩的内心有点动摇起来。明明他信誓旦旦地说自己受女孩子欢迎，打赌的时候也是想着怎样找到作为脱处对象的异性，可是刚才自己不知为何对着碧海勃起了。就算他真的觉得对方长得很好看，也觉得他小时候好可爱，也不至于因此产生性冲动才对。难道自己的潜意识里其实是渴望男性的吗？这个指向性逐渐明朗的推论使他觉得有必要重新审视一下自己。

汐恩这副手足无措的傻乎乎的样子反而让碧海觉得是自己有哪里亏待了他。算了，就当是让着客人，施与小小的恩惠也无妨，反正自己也不吃亏。

“那就试试看吧……用手。”碧海摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵，试图缓解说出这句话时的忐忑感。

汐恩没想到会得到同意，一下子有些愣住了。碧海见他半天没有反应，于是强忍住羞耻心，主动把手伸进去握住了他挺立的前端。汐恩第一次被其他人握住这个部位，一阵奇妙的感觉传遍了全身。那种感觉和自慰的时候完全不同，他猜测不到下一秒碧海的手指会抚摸哪一处，会以怎样的力度和幅度上下套弄，会怎样玩弄自己的前端和囊袋。未知的动作带来的快感以乘方递增，两个人在被窝里面对面紧紧贴在一起，汐恩喘着气将腰部往前挺动，主动使性器贴合着碧海手里的动作抽送着。初次被他人玩弄使得流出的汁液的量加倍增长，把碧海的一只手掌蹭得全都是。

好好的就寝时间变成了这样。碧海一边帮汐恩用手解决性欲，一边也逐渐沉浸在这股奇异的淫荡氛围里。两人的身体贴得实在太近了，随着碧海手上的动作，汐恩肿胀的龟头时不时磨蹭着他的小腹，黏腻的前列腺液很快也将这一片区域打湿。于是碧海也顺势将睡裤拉了下来，露出已经变得坚硬的性器。他用另一只手拉住汐恩的手指，引导它们抚摸自己。

“说好互相帮忙的。”碧海提醒汐恩。

被窝里的温度逐渐升高到令人难耐的程度，碧海干脆将被子往下拉，只让它堪堪盖住两人的下体。汐恩的动作幅度比较大，在自己已经被玩弄得有些失控的情况下手上的动作也变得粗放起来。他故意让两人的前端反复触碰、摩擦着，两个人流出的体液混合在一起，把整根阴茎都弄湿了，使得手上的动作越发顺畅，也变得越来越快。两个人的身上都因为这相互慰藉的行为而渗出一层薄薄的汗水。碧海感觉到了前所未有的兴奋，这是光看着漫画和自己写小说时的想象所无法比拟的。他摸上汐恩肌肉紧致的大腿：

“听说你以前是游泳部的？”

“嗯……”汐恩完全被初次体验的快感淹没了，含糊不清地从鼻腔里发出一声黏糊糊的应答。

碧海的手掌从大腿外侧逐渐滑到肌肤更为敏感的内侧，然后在接近会阴处的根部揉捏着。汐恩被这叠加的刺激弄得几乎要立即缴械投降，完全是靠着“现在就射了也太丢人了”的意志强撑着。他感到腰部被碧海用力拥住，一条腿被半抱了起来。身体贴近再贴近，使得自己被迫松开了还握着对方性器的手。那还带着湿润体液的粗长物体从腿间挤了进来，在并拢的大腿根部来回摩擦，汐恩能清晰地感知到碧海龟头凸起的地方不断磨蹭着自己薄嫩的内侧皮肤。还能这样做啊……他迷迷糊糊地觉得这样子虽然不是真正的性交，但是似乎也十分色情。配合着碧海顶弄的频率，他将自己的阴茎握在手里撸动起来。在射精感慢慢变得强烈的途中，他寻到碧海柔软的双唇，意乱情迷吻了上去。碧海将舌头伸了进去，顺着抽插的时机逗弄着他的舌尖，唇间逸出的是唾液交换的啧啧水声和抑制不住的低声呻吟声。无论是汐恩手上还是碧海顶入汐恩腿间抽插的动作频率都在逐渐加快，两人激烈的亲吻也一直延续着，似乎毫不在意缺氧的可能性。在抵达绝顶的前一秒，碧海重重地吮吸了一下汐恩的舌尖，然后掐着汐恩的腰用力地往前顶去，将大量精液射在了汐恩的两腿之间。汐恩在这多重刺激之下也被带着到达了高潮，浓稠的体液一股一股地射在了碧海的小腹上。

两个人折腾完这一番，时间已经接近半夜零时。隔壁房间里大人已经睡了，碧海不想这会儿因为使用浴室而使刚才的行径暴露，只好拿来纸巾放在汐恩身旁，两个人互相帮对方清理身体。稍微值得碧海庆幸的是，被褥没被弄脏，不然被老妈发现的时候总是会很尴尬。

清理完之后，两人并肩平躺着，慢慢从余韵中平复过来。床铺仍然是有点挤，碧海转头问汐恩：

“你是不打算回床上睡了吗？”

“干嘛做完了就急着赶我走……”汐恩有点委屈地反问。

“我不是这个意思……床铺有点窄，怕你睡不习惯……”碧海的耳朵重新染上红色，急匆匆地解释道。

“习惯，习惯得很。”汐恩干脆耍起无赖来。

“那好吧，随你怎么着……”碧海发现汐恩这个人有点不可理喻，而且自己几乎就没有说得过他的时候，只得放弃同他理论。

“这可是你说的。下次再找你的时候，你可不要拒绝我。”

？？？？？？

金城碧海开始觉得，鹤房汐恩真的很难相处。救命。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，汐恩回到班里，好事的男生们围了上来，调侃地问他的脱处大计进行得如何了。汐恩想起来昨晚在碧海的房间里两个人的对话和后来发生的事情，脸不受控制地红了起来。大家看他突然害羞，不禁猜测：他该不会第一天就搞定了吧？同学A用胳膊肘碰了碰出神的汐恩，有点难以置信地问，“你小子在害羞个什么劲啊，难道第一天就成功上本垒了？”

汐恩还没从羞耻的回忆里清醒过来，下意识回答了一句：“只是用手……”

“哈？？！！”一群人发出惊呼。据他们所知，汐恩已经好久没和异性走得很近了，别说本垒，打赌后的第一天就能做到用手的地步，也不得不让他们肃然起敬。

“你们这么惊讶干嘛？”汐恩被他们的惊呼声从脑内幻想中拉了回来。他回忆了一下才发现自己刚才居然差点就把和碧海做的事说了出来，真是好险。但他转念一想，在这个七天脱处的赌约里，自己的胜算可谓微乎其微——因为这整个星期他都得住在碧海家里，也不好意思夜不归宿。这样一来，和女孩子约会的时间几乎是没有了。在认识到残酷的现实之后，他表情深沉地叹了口气，向同学们解释自己的意思是因为被迫搬到邻居家住一个星期而可能没法按时完成赌约的内容，只能用手给自己解决，但如果再宽限一个星期一定可以。当然，其他人是不会答应他的，谁知道这是不是汐恩心虚了编出来的借口呢。

结果这天下来汐恩都处于神游状态，脑子里一天出现八百遍碧海的脸、他写的小说片段还有夜里两人相互用手帮对方解决的情景，腿间似乎也还残留着被触碰的奇妙感觉。走在放学后通往车站的路上，翔也十分敏锐地指出了汐恩今天的不对劲。

“你今天是怎么了？虽说平时你也从来不听课，但不至于莫名其妙看着窗外就开始脸红……不是真交到女朋友了吧？”

“我觉得这样下来一个星期应该是没戏了……”汐恩露出十分为难的表情。

“为什么？”翔也不解。

“因为我白天说的那个理由啊。我是真的这周都得住在邻居家里，不是骗他们的。”

“居然是真的？那你也太不走运了。我记得你以前不是说邻居家有个同年级的长得挺帅的小儿子吗？他该有女朋友吧，你去找人家取取经啊。”

“他……他没有女朋友。”但是他写エロ小说很熟练，这后半句差点脱口而出。

是啊，他为什么这么熟练。虽然不知道碧海说的自己还是处这件事是否属实，但搞不好真的可以找他帮忙想想办法。人和人之间的交往实在是很奇妙，有时候你反而会愿意把秘密交托给不那么熟悉的人。像碧海那样的个性，应该也不会嘲笑他为什么打了个那么无聊的赌。

作出了决定的汐恩觉得自己的脚步都变轻快了许多。

这天晚上，碧海依旧是迅速地写完了作业。有了昨天的事，他也不再偷偷摸摸地挪椅子了。在他打开电脑的时候，汐恩的声音从书桌那边传了过来。

“金城君，可不可以帮我个忙？”

碧海心里一紧。他想起昨晚汐恩挤在他身旁睡下，最后的那句话——“下次再找你的时候，你可不要拒绝我”。他抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，才八点。

“现在……是不是有点太早了……”他转头看向汐恩，犹豫地回答。今天的稿子还没写呢，昨天手感不错，超字数完成了当天的计划，按这样的进度来看搞不好明天就能写完全文了。

汐恩露出了困惑的表情。他看了看碧海微红的脸，又看了看电脑，恍然大悟。

“没关系的，待会再来也可以，你先写你的吧。”

“好……”获得了通情达理的回答之后，碧海的脸反而更红了。他重新把注意力转回到面前的文稿上，脑子里却不由自主地想象待会会发生什么。敲出的那些文句，写下的那些故事片段，主人公的脸仿佛就是汐恩和他自己。两位主人公七年前是高中同桌，碧海打算今天先写他们在学校相处的片段，后面会有两人在台风夜里H的情节。他写小说的时候会一边不断去想后面的剧情，所以尽管手指上敲出来的还是两位主人公的关系如何变得密切起来，心里却已经想到了A是如何把B按倒的。然后他们会有一次莽撞青涩的H。

昨天晚上，汐恩也骑到了自己身上。这样发展下去，会不会真的发生什么，这样的联想使碧海有点喘不过气来。他不知道今天汐恩又要他帮什么样的“忙”，只能一遍遍地给自己做心理建设。

万一有人得寸进尺，他的底线是：不做下面那个。

等他磨磨蹭蹭地把电脑关上，汐恩已经写完作业等了好一会儿了。

“鹤房君需要我……怎么帮你？”他小心翼翼地问。

“其实我和同学打了个赌……说出来可能有点好笑。”汐恩一股脑把那个赌约以及因为这周的寄住而使得自己无法开展作战计划的事情说了出来，然后忐忑地观察着碧海的表情。

比起觉得不可思议，碧海的第一反应是松了口气。幸好不是让他现在做什么奇怪的事。

“我没交过女朋友更没做过……也给不了你什么建议呀。”

“你真不打算交女朋友吗……或许我们可以一块出去认识女孩子什么的……”汐恩小心翼翼地提议。

碧海突然觉得有点生气。在经历了昨天晚上的事情以后，汐恩提议和他一块出去认识女生。他也不知道为什么，但就是有点不爽。

“你看了我写的小说，还觉得我会和你到外面去把妹吗？”他的语气里也隐隐含了不快。

汐恩被他这句话噎住了，他有点摸不着头脑。为什么写エロ小说就不能去交女朋友，这是什么逻辑？他琢磨了很久，想出了一个有点神奇的答案。他难以置信地盯着碧海那张端正的脸庞，缓缓开口问道：

“难道你……是那种只靠エロ小说就能满足的人吗？”

“放弃吧。”金城碧海在脑海里对自己说。放弃和鹤房汐恩正常交流吧，他就是个外星人。


	7. Chapter 7

碧海看着发出单纯的疑问的汐恩，闭上眼睛长长地叹了口气。大概他需要彻底把自己的秘密交代清楚，才能换来一个和鹤房汐恩正常对话的机会。

“你跟我来。”他对汐恩说。汐恩懵懵懂懂地跟在碧海的身后，进了隔壁的房间。他看见墙上贴着的偶像和各种漫画美少年的海报，反应过来这应该是碧海的姐姐的房间。这样贸然进入女生的房间似乎不太好，但碧海把他带了进来，他只好小心翼翼地跟着人家，眼睛都不敢再四处看，生怕看到什么女孩子不愿意被人看到的小秘密。

碧海带着汐恩走到书柜前，将前面那层摆着时尚杂志的柜子往旁边推。汐恩看见书柜下面居然还有一层，“啊”地惊讶地睁大了眼睛。而等他看清下面那层书柜里的书脊上写着的过于直白的标题时，不禁瞳孔地震。

“你姐姐她……你这样是不是不太好啊……”汐恩犹豫地开口。

在这个时候居然还懂得照顾女孩子的感受，碧海突然觉得，外星人有时候还挺可爱。他从书架最下层抽出一本杂志，翻开其中一页，递到汐恩面前，说：“这个书柜，是我和我姐共用的。”

汐恩愣愣地接过那本《G fantasy》，脑子里还在消化着刚才碧海的话。为什么他们两姐弟会共用一个摆满了官能小说和エロ漫画的书柜啊，这未免也太不寻常了……汐恩一边想着一边读着碧海为他翻开的那一页的内容，页眉处写着“新人赏作品”，是一篇叫《春风》的短篇小说，作者署名是Sky。这个名字似乎有点既视感？他读了下去，发现这是篇以第一人称视角叙述、文笔细腻的爱情小说，但好像哪里不对。Sky的文笔很好，他甚至有些沉浸在其中，为主人公的感情伤怀，但在反复读了两遍最后的段落之后，他终于意识到哪里不对了。

这两个主人公，分明都是男性啊？“我”的名字叫Haru，是个男女通用的名字，直到最后才借由另一个男主角的话语明确指明“我”是个男生。汐恩感觉思绪有些混乱，Haru和Sky这两个名字在他的脑袋里四处碰撞着，终于接通了他正确的理解力频道。

“碧海……Sky……杂志上这个Sky，该不会就是……”他缓缓抬起头，睁大眼睛看着碧海问道。

“是我。”碧海十分干脆地点头承认。“当然，那是我写过最清水的一篇了。”破罐子破摔，他把所有刊载了自己作品的杂志全部拿了出来，七八本摆在汐恩面前。“你慢慢看吧，看完再说。”

汐恩像被蛊住了似的，虽然震惊不已却将那几本杂志上刊登的碧海的小说一篇接一篇地读了下去。碧海就倚在书柜边上，一言不发地看着他阅读自己的作品。等汐恩合上最后一本杂志，他问道：“怎么样？”

汐恩小心地在脑子里挑选着词汇，迟疑地开口：“呃……文笔非常美……”

“然后呢？对于这些男性间的关系，鹤房君是什么感觉？”碧海追问道。

“我……”汐恩想到了昨天晚上的自己和碧海，突然语塞。他昨晚还问碧海是不是喜欢男人，但那时候的他根本没有意识到这个问题背后的复杂性。

“金城君是真的喜欢男人吗？”他忍不住再次将这个问题问出口。

碧海看见汐恩始终表现得如履薄冰，不禁自嘲地想：果然他害怕我了。看他的样子，应该是个傻乎乎的直男吧。可是，如果是这样的话，那昨晚的一切又算什么呢，真的是单纯精虫上脑而已吗？这样的推理结果让碧海觉得很不爽。

“那你是真的要和我出去钓女孩子吗？”他语带嘲讽地反问汐恩。是了，他差点忘了刚才汐恩说的荒谬的赌约，其实也并不清楚是否真有其事，搞不好也只是为了出去把妹而想出来的借口。

汐恩虽然脑回路比较奇怪，但不至于听不出来碧海不高兴。他赶紧摇摇头否认，但为了自己的赌约，还是小小声地提了一句，“我只是想完成那个赌约。”

碧海没有回话，他点了点头，默默地将书重新摆回书架上，然后将书柜挪回去，走出姐姐的房间。汐恩战战兢兢地跟着碧海回到自己的房间，不知道等待着自己的会不会是一场冷战。

房门被关上。汐恩感觉自己的右手腕被握住了。碧海的眉头微微皱着，声音似乎比往常更低沉。

“你的赌约是什么，再说一遍。”

“就是……一个星期之内……脱处啊。”汐恩喉头发紧，吞了口口水。

“没有别的限定条件？”

“没有了……”

“那和男人做也可以算脱处吗？”

“啊？”

汐恩的大脑突然一片空白，好像进入了某种未知领域。

这次终于轮到我赢了吧。碧海在生气的同时，还是忍不住这样想。


	8. Chapter 8

汐恩其实不是很懂碧海为什么不高兴。他能猜到大概是和昨晚有点关系，却又没法说明白这当中究竟是有哪里冒犯了对方。母亲曾经教育过他，如果感觉是自己不对，却说不清原因的时候，也可以先说对不起，就当作是为自己造成的别人的负面情绪道个歉。

于是他恭恭敬敬地俯身对碧海说了声，对不起。

抓住他手腕的那只手松了一下，然后收得更紧了。热度从碧海的掌心开始，穿过皮肤传到汐恩脉搏跳动着的左手腕，让他下意识想要抽回自己的手。

“不准岔开话题。”耳边传来的是和手上动作一样强硬的话语。汐恩从来没有听过碧海用这样的命令语气对自己说话，诧异的同时隐约有些害怕。

碧海也对于自己心里这股突然涌上来的强烈不快感到有些诧异。他知道自己并没有立场去指责汐恩为了那个赌约而做出的任何行为，但真的是为了脱处和哪个女生做都可以吗？虽说现在同龄人对这方面都很开放，可是他一想到汐恩昨天还压在自己身上求自己用手给他“帮忙”，今天就可以邀请他去钓女孩子，简直好像在把自己当傻子一样耍，就觉得有什么堵在心里面，整个人都变得有些烦躁。与其被只认识数小时的女生勾勾手指头就跑到床上去，和我难道就不可以吗？——一旦这样的想法在脑海中浮现，碧海就再也无法将其摆脱，甚至由着它逐渐占据了理智。

“我、我不知道……”虽说自己现在正陷入一片迷茫中，但这句倒是真话。汐恩很小心地看了一眼碧海，他原本就属于表情不多的人，这么严肃的样子真的有些让人发怵。在说出这句话之后，手腕感知到的力度却丝毫没有减弱，汐恩意识到这是碧海对他的答案不满意，只好战战兢兢地重新调动起所有的脑细胞去思考怎么回答“和男人做算不算在脱处范围”这个问题。

“我们打赌的时候，没有讨论过和男生算不算在这个范围内……”汐恩老老实实地回答，生怕惹毛了碧海被赶出去，毕竟老妈留的那点零花钱可不够他在外面住上一周。

但他没有考虑到的一点是，比起专注于问题本身，有时也要想一想为什么对方会提这样的问题。他的机敏和直觉总是用不到正确的地方，正因如此，碧海才拿他没办法，也有了拿他的办法。

“没有说过不算，那就是算了。”碧海强行将汐恩的话理解成自己想要的意思，再灌输回汐恩的脑袋里。在东京选读了法律课程的姐姐曾经说过，法无禁止即可为，虽然这句话不能用在当下的处境里，但今天他用同样的逻辑为有些被情绪冲昏了头的自己找到了借口。

金城碧海输给了被鹤房汐恩激发出来的自我意识。他用另一只手将门反锁，锁孔深处传出的清脆声响仿佛在宣告他的落败。

直到肩膀被用力一推，失去平衡跌倒在床铺上的时候，汐恩的脑中才产生了危机感。碧海跨坐在他身上，居高临下地盯着他：  
“反正你也只是为了完成赌约，那和我做也可以吧。”

在脖颈处因为这句话猛然起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩之后，汐恩终于醒悟过来。他没想到碧海也对赌约的事认真起来了。仔细一想，从自己在碧海家里借住，到引诱他和自己发生边缘性行为，再到现在激怒了他的这个瞬间，似乎一切都是因为自己而起。自己仅仅因为看到碧海写エロ小说就搞出来一堆有的没的，他终于想起来问一句，鹤房汐恩，你是不是傻子？

他咽了一口口水，从喉咙里挤出一句话。

“对不起啊金城君……我不是那个意思……并不是说为了完成赌约和谁都可以上床。”

汐恩态度很诚恳，但说这句话的时机偏偏又出了些差错。

“你的意思是不愿意和我做吗？”碧海的语气又冷了几分。

“不是的不是的……”那是听起来像质问，实际上带着失望口吻的话语，汐恩最听不得别人这样问他话，几乎是下意识地立马否定了。在想通了碧海生气的个中缘由以后，仍然可以让自己的头脑和嘴巴行动速度维持稳定差距，大概这就是鹤房汐恩特有的神经脱线吧。

“嗯，我明白了。”碧海的表情缓和下来，伸手将汐恩被汗水打湿粘在额角的一小撮头发拨开。

比起回忆刚才碧海到底问了他什么，汐恩更先想到的是，他终于不生气了，那就好。

傻孩子是要付出代价的。汐恩在碧海俯下身来亲他的时候才终于发现，事态已经朝着无法控制的方向发展了。唇瓣和舌尖还带着前一晚的湿润和温度，但唇舌交缠的意味已经不一样。青涩的探索变成了强势的进攻，这一次，碧海成了主动索取的那一方。他带着尚未完全消退的不满之情，像是施予惩罚般缠住汐恩不断加深着亲吻，直到连自己的双唇都快要麻木才肯放开。汐恩的双手被碧海紧紧扣住，只能被动地接受着他带着侵略性的吻，在被松开的间隙里急切地找回自己的呼吸，却因为吸气太急而接连咳了好几下，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转。因为无法抽出手擦去眼泪，汐恩只能眨眨眼，让它们流下来，才得以重新拾回视野的焦点。

碧海的脸近在咫尺，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰上。今天的房间里灯还亮着，汐恩似乎看到他的眼里折射出一点光亮。突然，他感到自己的双手被松开，然后碧海的手掌覆上了自己的眼睛。汐恩还没有流到鬓角的眼泪被草草拭去，接着头发被有些粗暴地揉了揉。

“和我做。”碧海就这么维持着几乎要和汐恩亲上的姿势，再次开口。

汐恩觉得好像有什么梗在喉咙。碧海细长的眼睛有点像狐狸，就那样直直地盯着他，仿佛可以将他完全看穿。有热气从眼角和脸颊涌上来，他的心跳突然变得很快，好像在那一瞬间血液才重新流回心房。

“好……”耳膜深处传来应答的声音，汐恩想，自己一定是被蛊惑了。


	9. Chapter 9

他们在被褥上为对方脱去校服外套和长裤。两件不同制式的学兰被随意扔在床上，胸前别着的名札碰在一起发出微小的响声。金城碧海，鹤房汐恩，不过是两个高中二年级男生，正处在最容易被挑起性欲的年龄段。虽然两个人都完全没有性经验，但凭借着同为男性的直觉，在寻找彼此的敏感带方面反而具有先天优势。

只是，昨晚在黑暗中进行的大胆的爱抚动作，一旦要放到灯光下来进行，就莫名使人感到害羞脸红。汐恩的身体在微微发抖，碧海在解他制服衬衫的纽扣时发现了这点，就在脱下衬衫后用一只手像捏小猫一样捏住汐恩的后颈，然后用另一只手顺着他的脊背轻轻抚摸着，顺带着使了一点力，将他拥进怀里。汐恩感觉碧海更像是在安抚一个小朋友，这未免显得自己过于被动，过于没有男子气概。他顺着碧海拥抱自己的姿势，将脸埋进对方的颈窝里，伸出舌头去舔舐白皙的脖颈上那颗小痣。碧海的动作僵住了，呼吸变得有些急促，双手扶着眼前的人的肩膀，却没有推开。他写过的小说里也有类似的情节，当时只是公式化地描写，没想到是真的……很舒服，舒服到让他顺理成章地勃起了。汐恩收回舌头抬头和他对视的时候，那双湿润的眼睛里的光让他觉得自己好像快要陷入其中。

汐恩正试图将主动权掌握在自己手里。碧海很瘦，却有着沟壑分明的肌肉线条，汐恩在把手放到他的小腹上的时候明显感觉到那里绷紧了一下。

“什么嘛，原来你也很紧张。”他呼出一口气，有些局促地笑了笑。

碧海没有回答。他再次抓住汐恩在自己腹部不安分地揉捏着的手，引导他把手掌放到自己的左胸前。在碰到滚烫的胸膛的瞬间，汐恩看到碧海的喉结上下滚动着。在散发着热度的左胸处，汐恩感觉到了碧海的心跳，有力却快得有些过分。

他明白了，就算是写过再多H场景的碧海，自己第一次做的时候，也还是会很紧张。不知道为什么，他觉得这样的碧海有一点可爱。他将探知碧海心跳起伏的左手手掌张开，食指碰上了乳尖，就故意去逗弄着，右手却放低到身下，隔着被高高顶起的内裤用掌心不断摩挲着那打湿了的前端。

他们笨拙地相互爱抚着。碧海扶着汐恩的腰，低下身子将他的一侧乳头含住，用牙齿在上面碾过，却由于没有把控好力度，引起了汐恩的小声抗议。

“有点疼……”

“对不起。”碧海含糊地道了一声歉，却没有松开，只是以舌尖代替了牙齿，继续在那里打着圈圈，手也得寸进尺地探进了汐恩的内裤里。对于这个地方，他更熟悉一些。有过一次非常亲密的接触以后，他知道汐恩喜欢在龟头和冠状沟被摩擦的同时受到施加在铃口处的刺激，于是故技重施，果不其然，一受到这样多处袭来的快感的攻击，汐恩就忍不住一边轻喘着一边小声呻吟起来。他的声音原本就带点沙，被浸泡在浓厚的情欲里就变得像半融化的砂糖，碧海一边抚弄着他的阴茎一边深深地吻他，将那甜味压在舌下。

汐恩被顺势压倒在床铺上。碧海将他的内裤拉下来，手指沾满了从他前端分泌出来的汁液，就沿着会阴处往后穴探去。汐恩感到后面的穴口传来一阵微凉的触感，然后是碧海的手指正在那上面打着转地按压着，这种从未体验过的感觉突然使他心中警铃大作。

他颤声问道，“我可不可以……在上面？”

得到的回应是慢慢探进后穴的两根手指。逐渐侵占身体的异物感和不祥的预感让汐恩倒吸了一口凉气。他扭动着身子试图摆脱，腰部却被钳制住，越是挣扎就被进入得越深。

“虽然没有实践过，但是我看得比你多。”碧海的言下之意是，别想了，你比我更不清楚要怎么做。

他一边扩张一边继续撸动着汐恩的性器，顺着凸起的青筋握紧然后来回套弄，下手有些重却很有耐心，好似在安抚一只炸毛的小猫。碧海发现在汐恩的脖子中央接近锁骨处也有一颗小小的黑痣，意识到他方才可能是在舔舐自己脖子上那颗痣，于是也礼尚往来地伸出舌头将那一小片皮肤弄得湿漉漉。汐恩被如此多番倒弄，体内的不适感早已被快感盖过，在碧海一遍又一遍地爱抚过后，他觉得自己的身体好像一块吸饱了水的海绵沉在那里，几乎动弹不得。充盈其中的全都是对肉体接触的渴望，好像只有获得更多的揉搓和挤压才能使它重获自由。

或许是因为被更多的渴求催动着，碧海的动作算不得温柔，手指的数量加到了三根，长驱直入地在渗出一点肠液的内壁里进进出出，弄得汐恩即使是仰躺着也不由自主地弓起了背，求他把动作放轻一点。

“可不可以再温柔一点……”

虽然这句话的语气其实有些生硬，但他的眼角还积着因快感而流出的泪水，看起来就有些委屈巴巴的。碧海反而被汐恩这种软绵绵的样子挑逗得更加兴奋，他将手指在汐恩体内翻弄了几下之后抽出来，用自己早已勃起得有些发胀的阴茎抵在入口处，一点一点地推进了汐恩的后穴里。

汐恩的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。在被完全进入的瞬间，他仰起头，张了张嘴却发不出声音。直到碧海开始扶着他的腰缓慢地挺动起来的时候，他才重新有了发声的能力，一边倒吸气一边呻吟出声，眉头紧皱。

“疼……”他只能说出这么个单字来，全身的感官好像都被集中到了交合的那一处。尽管碧海做了很长时间的扩张，但手指远比不上真正的性器来得粗，加上又是没有戴套就直接插了进来，硕大的龟头上凸起的一圈在仍然有些干涩的内壁上磨蹭着，让汐恩觉得受到了莫大的折磨。

碧海也感觉到被包裹得有些太紧了，这样下去自己没办法继续动，只好停下来，重新照顾起汐恩那可怜地贴在小腹上已经有些软下来的阴茎，一边绞尽脑汁地想说什么可以让他放松一点。

“Sion，你放松一点，试试深呼吸……”碧海叫着汐恩的名字，像哄小朋友一样哄他。汐恩因为觉得不舒服，很听话地跟着照做，结果还是只让身体放松了一点点。碧海有些头疼，只好一手握住他的柱身，一手来回逗弄着他的龟头，凑到汐恩耳边低声说：

“乖，下次你在上面。”

并不是说汐恩因为得到了下次自己在上面的机会而放松了后穴，而是他的注意力的确被这句话转移了，加之碧海的手让他觉得过分舒服了，也就真的把身体重新打开了。碧海敏锐地感知到变化，就重新开始了抽插。

“不要想别的，只看着我就可以了……”碧海一边提醒身下的人，一边将性器反复撞进那紧窒的穴里。穴径里的高热和柔软吸着他不放，让他几乎有些失去理智。他托着汐恩的大腿让自己插得更深，一下一下地往深处凸起处顶弄着，而汐恩在习惯了这样的插入之后也慢慢产生了与自慰截然不同的快感。被子被紧紧地揪住、弄乱，肉体的碰撞声在汗液和肠液的缓冲下被稀释，变成闷闷的湿润的声响。汐恩觉得自己好像慢慢变得不是自己了，要完全陷入在这样的性交中了。他承受着越来越强的射精感，呻吟着在泪眼朦胧中看向碧海的脸。

Sky……他到底有多少自己没见过的样子呢……

快感挟着高潮铺天盖地地袭来，碧海没有来得及退出就释放在了汐恩的体内。汐恩感觉到身体里滚烫的阴茎跳动着，精液随之一股一股地灌进了肠道里。与此同时，碧海将身子俯下来，双手紧紧扣住他的腰，在他右肩上重重地咬了一口。他吃痛地叫了出声，却也被这突如其来的刺激弄得直接射了出来。

“所以这样……就算是脱处了吗……”汐恩用手勉强支起自己软绵绵的身体，下身传来的酸痛感让他差点又摔回枕头上。

“算吧。”碧海站起来将T恤和短裤套上，然后扶着汐恩站起来。他看到汐恩的腿间还有流下来的尚未凝结的自己的精液，突然后知后觉地脸红，扯过卷纸擦去那半透明的白浊液体。

他挑着起居室里父母都没注意的时机将汐恩带进浴室。两人脱下衣服，冲洗着身上的汗水和残留着的体液，碧海半是愧疚地提出帮汐恩清理体内的精液，被汐恩躲开了。他靠在浴室的墙壁上，耳垂红得像成熟了的樱桃。

“我自己来，你转过身去不能看……”

碧海只好依言背过身去，身后响起水声。过了一会儿，水声停了下来，汐恩软软的声音从背后传来。

“你说过下次让我在上面，不准说话不算话。”

碧海忍不住笑了。他转过身来，看着汐恩肩上被自己咬出来的那个牙印，又看了看汐恩红扑扑的脸，认真地点了点头。

鹤房汐恩喜欢占这种小便宜，不过他好像没有意识到自己早就被占了大便宜了。


	10. Chapter 10

汐恩迷迷糊糊地从被窝里坐起来，看到墙上的挂钟才刚走过六点三十分。下身酸酸胀胀的，腿一动就感觉仿佛不属于自己。他很想把碧海抓起来抱怨一番，但一想到昨晚是怎么“脱处”的，又觉得好像不太好意思跟人家说话了。然而抬头看了看床上，又看了看身边，碧海压根就不在房间里。汐恩忍着下体的不适走到窗边，结果发现穿着短裤和白T恤的碧海正在楼下庭院里晾被子。

对了，自己盖着的这床被子好像是原本在床上的。昨晚洗过澡之后回到房间里，汐恩有些窘迫地发现被子上留下了某些痕迹——那正是他被刺激得失控地射了出来的时候沾上去的。他不好意思地回头看站在身后的碧海，碧海却表现得很淡定：“明天我再洗吧。”

“那你不就没有被子盖了吗？”汐恩问。

“又不是没有被子睡不了觉。”他很干脆地回答，“睡吧，现在挺晚了，明天还要上课呢。”

“我……来这边睡吧。”汐恩走过去抱起床上的被子，放在碧海的枕头边，艰难地开口。

“你还真的是不嫌挤啊……”碧海最后还是拿汐恩没办法，熄了灯之后由着他在自己身边紧挨着躺下来。

“我怕你明天感冒了要赖我。”汐恩红着脸反驳他。

“哦。”虽然被怼了但碧海却莫名开心。他突然想起来汐恩那个赌约，问道：“这样一来，你那个赌约算是完成了吗。”

“呃……”汐恩差点把这件事忘了。被这样一提醒，他发现了一个严重的问题：脱处是脱了，但是这种情况要怎么跟其他人说出来啊……总不能说自己被另一个男生抱了吧？

进度条好像突然回到了原点，汐恩苦恼地在床铺上翻了个身，背对着碧海暗自发愁。碧海的声音从背后幽幽传来：“话说回来，你们打赌的时候，他们怎么知道你有没有真的做了？靠听你描述？那不是只要说得像那么一回事就能当作完成了吗？”

“大概是吧……可是就算是这样，我也不知道实战是什么感觉啊……谁让你不让我在上面！”汐恩突然有点气，环抱着手臂埋怨道。

“没关系的，”碧海温柔地拍了拍汐恩的肩，“交给我吧，我会帮你想办法的。”

“最好是这样。”汐恩气鼓鼓地说。他没有转过身来，不然就可以看到难得一见的碧海笑得快要收不住一侧的小虎牙的样子了。

围在餐桌旁吃早餐的时候，金城妈妈问了一句，碧海，今天怎么一大早起床晾被子？

汐恩突然紧张得背都挺直了。他看向碧海，而碧海正端起碗在喝汤。碧海放下碗，看了汐恩一眼，然后对妈妈说：“昨天我不小心把茶洒在被子上了，今早就拿去洗了一下。”

妈妈叹了口气：“那也用不着一大早就爬起来洗被子呀。又不是什么要紧的污渍，告诉妈妈，妈妈就会帮你洗的。”

“没关系，老妈，我自己也能洗的。”碧海打断了妈妈的唠叨。妈妈摇了摇头，把视线转到汐恩身上，苦笑着说，“汐恩你不要介意，我们家碧海就是这个样子，看起来好像什么都要自己一个人做，实际上前不久还说自己害怕寂寞呢，他能交到汐恩这样的朋友，整个人都变开朗了，我这个当妈妈的可是开心得很。”

汐恩懵懵懂懂地跟着笑，心里却没法把碧海的样子和“害怕寂寞”联系起来。

金城妈妈将两个男生送出门口。她看着两人背着书包远去的背影，回头对丈夫说了句，“看来碧海真的很喜欢汐恩呢。”

在通学的电车上，碧海和汐恩被满满当当的乘客挤到了一块。两个人的距离太近，以致于碧海一开口说话，汐恩都几乎能感受到他的呼吸。他问汐恩，“你还好吧？”汐恩没反应过来他指的是什么，疑惑地看了他一眼。这时刚好电车门打开，又上来几个乘客，汐恩被挤得撞进了碧海的怀里，险些摔倒。碧海迅速伸手扶了他一把，借着汐恩的脑袋挨在自己肩膀上的时机，用只有彼此能听见的声音说，“……下面。”

汐恩瞬间脸红到耳朵根。他试图摆脱和碧海面对面贴在一起的状态，但周围的人群使他动弹不得，只能被迫以把头埋在碧海怀里的姿势小声回答，“有点酸痛……”

“对不起。”汐恩感到自己的右手突然被牵住，碧海在那上面用力地握了一下。“今天晚上商量一下你要的办法吧。”

“嗯……”汐恩虽然觉得手被这么牵着有哪里怪怪的，但周围人那么多，也没有人留意到这边，也就由着碧海牵着他。碧海在下一站下了车，汐恩看着他的背影从关上的电车门的另一侧消失，m莫名觉得今天的路程有点短。

汐恩花了一整天的时间才逐渐克服并无视腿间的不适感。早上在碧海的家人们面前努力表现得若无其事的结果是在教室里一坐下来尾椎骨就隐隐作痛，幸好今天没有体育课，不然他可能要当场散架了。他咬了咬牙，心想，那个人最好有想到有用的办法，不然我非得以其人之道还治其人之身不可。傍晚放学时，翔也看着汐恩这副模样，忍不住问他今天怎么一脸苦大仇深的样子。汐恩只得瞎编了一个自己被不讲理的家伙骑自行车撞倒之后逃跑了的故事来糊弄过去。翔也很担心地说，“Sion的样子比起被自行车撞到，更像是被自行车从屁股上碾了过去啊……真的不要紧吗？”

“我没事！别提屁股！”汐恩愤怒地握拳。翔也露出了受惊的兔子一样的表情，心想你反应是不是有点过于激烈了？

这天晚上汐恩一边写作业一边偷瞄了碧海好多眼，从他写作业一直瞄到他坐到电脑前。碧海被看得心里毛毛的，码字的速度不由自主地加快，最后比预计的时间提前了十五分钟把那篇《蓝色北方》写完了。他一边点击保存按钮一边想，如果汐恩是他的编辑，搞不好他一天能写一万字。

“你看了我好多遍了诶。”碧海把椅子转向汐恩，冒着冷汗开口道。

“是的，没错，就是在看你。”汐恩点点头，“你说过会帮我想办法的，办法呢？”

“原来是因为这个啊。”碧海终于明白过来。他揉了揉太阳穴，沉思了片刻抬起头来，“啊，有了。”他朝汐恩招招手，“你坐过来这边一点。”

汐恩满头问号地把椅子搬到碧海身边坐下来。碧海在电脑里新建了一个文档，然后转头对汐恩说：

“我来帮你写台词，你背下来就好。”

汐恩表示没听明白。碧海将手撑在下巴下面看着他，说：“不是说只要讲出来像那么一回事就能过关了嘛。我可以替你把各种细节和感受写下来哦，你就当作是自己的亲身体验去告诉他们不就好啦。”

“可是你不也没有和女生做过！”汐恩失望地说。

“我和你做过啊。”碧海突然凑到汐恩耳边低声说道，“而且我在上面呢。你就把我的体验当作是自己的就好。”

汐恩觉得脑子里有什么突然沸腾起来了，滚烫的气流似乎蔓延到他的脸上。碧海又露出狐狸一样的眼神微笑着看着他，他忍不住将椅子往后挪开，远离这个可怕的人。

“我昨天不是说了下次让我在上面吗？！你还答应了呢！”汐恩愤愤喊道。

“好好好，答应你。”碧海举起一只手敷衍地回答。“你小点声，会——”

“汐恩怎么啦？什么在上面呀，阿姨还在走廊上就听见了呢。”金城妈妈打开房门，端着点心站在门口，露出担忧的神色。

场面一度十分尴尬。

“老妈怎么进来不敲门呢……”  
“我敲了呀，你们没听到吗？汐恩是和碧海吵架了吗？”  
“没有没有，阿姨，我们没有吵架……”  
“他说下次他要在我上面。”

空气突然一片寂静。汐恩瞪着碧海，猜测他是不是疯了。

“刚才我们在说体育课俯卧撑测试的成绩，我比他多了十来个呢。他就很不服气地说下次绝对要在我之上。”碧海有理有据地解释道。

“噢，原来是这样……妈妈还以为你们吵架了呢。碧海好不容易交上好朋友，要好好珍惜哦。”  
“知道啦，老妈。”

等金城妈妈离开后，汐恩又开始对碧海吹胡子瞪眼。碧海拍了拍他的肩膀：“别这样，我们是好朋友。”

很好的好朋友，好到可以上床的好朋友，嗯。


	11. Chapter 11

碧海觉得，如果要搞懂汐恩的脑回路，可能只花一周的时间不太够。不，或许一个月，甚至一年也未必能弄懂。但是他又觉得逗汐恩是件很好玩的事，比如昨天两个人还在为“上下”的问题争执的时候老妈进来了，他顺势捉弄了一把汐恩，看他急得红着脸几乎要扑上来捂住自己的嘴的那副样子，好像一只炸毛的猫咪。

不过前面也说了，大部分时候他搞不懂汐恩在想什么，例如今天晚上自己还在写作业的时候，这家伙就早早地把椅子搬到旁边来直勾勾地盯着他看，比起昨天的情势有过之而无不及。金城被他盯得心里毛毛的，在想是不是因为自己昨晚把《蓝色北方》写完之后没有了截稿日的压力，所以写作业的速度降低了，但很快这个揣测就被汐恩打破了。

“今天数学老师休假了，代课的老师没给我们留作业。”汐恩一边用手指有节奏地轻叩桌面，一边像是自言自语似地小声说道。碧海觉得那敲桌子的声音加上汐恩说的话简直像是完全不着痕迹的威胁。

“好啦……我写完了。”碧海干脆把心一横，发出了如同英勇就义一样的宣言，甚至在把笔盖上的时候还短暂地闭起了双眼。

“金城碧海，今天让我在上面。”汐恩十分严肃地叫了对方的全名并且用上了祈使句，试图使自己的话语听起来更有威慑力。但他的小脑瓜是不会明白的，不管他是不是叫了碧海的全名，像后半句话这样的内容只要说出来就一点效果都没有了。

碧海一时语塞。他选择趴在桌子上把脸埋在手臂里，否则可能会因为笑得太大声而再次把老妈吸引过来。结果汐恩看他肩膀在抖，以为他哭了，还拍了拍他的肩膀，说，“你怕什么啊，我之前试过了，又没有很痛……”

“不是的……”碧海在臂弯里竭力调整了自己的表情才抬起头来，诚恳地看着汐恩说：“我刚才以为你今天也要让我给你想办法，没想到你一下子提了这么直接的要求。”

“不行吗！”汐恩攥紧了拳头，“你之前……好像也那样命令过我的。”

“汐恩，我不是害怕……可是你自己刚才也说了，你在下面又不痛，而且我昨天提的建议其实也是可行的啊，你真的不试一试吗？”碧海试图晓之以情动之以理。

“我不信，除非你现在就把你的‘台词’拿出来让我看一看。”

正所谓道高一尺，魔高一丈。汐恩以为把期限限定在“现在”就能让碧海乖乖投降，可是当他看见碧海看了他一眼，转头去拿书包的时候，他愣住了；当他看见碧海从书包里掏出一本稿纸的时候，他开始慌了，甚至从椅子上站了起来。

“呃……虽然有些仓促，但其实我今天利用午休的时候的确写好了……”碧海装出一副有些犹豫的样子，开始哗啦哗啦地翻起稿纸。

汐恩后知后觉地发现，自己好像掉进刚挖好的陷阱里了。也不知道是什么在作祟，碧海抬头看着他笑的时候，他只下意识地用手指扣住了桌子的边缘，却没有往后退缩。接下来的动作好像再自然不过，碧海将稿纸放在面前的桌子上，握住汐恩的手腕，几乎没有使力，只是诱导般地牵引着，就让他坐到了自己怀里。

汐恩觉得自己脸上在冒热气，明明以前在班里和其他人打闹的时候也会坐到大腿上，到了这里气氛就变得好奇怪，以致于光是隔着裤子感受到碧海大腿的温度都让他脸红到耳朵根。他想站起来，想逃走，可是身后的人动了，碧海将手臂从他身后绕到了前面，将稿纸翻到写满字的一页，低声说，“念吧。我会帮助你记住它的。”

两人挨得太近了，汐恩能感觉到碧海几乎是抱着自己，他的胸膛隔着薄薄的制服衬衫贴在了自己的后背上，还是好热。这样的距离勾起了他对某个晚上的回忆，整个人都不自然了，只好稍微把身子往前倾，将注意力集中在黑色油性笔字迹上，颤巍巍地念出第一句。

“我觉得那句话说得没错，果然良好的前戏是成功的一半啊……”这都是什么啊，真的好羞耻！汐恩才来得及把第一句念完，就感觉衬衫下摆被从裤腰里抽了出来，有一双微凉的手掌从那里溜了进来，不紧不慢地在他腰上摸来摸去。

“对，就是这样……继续念下去吧。”碧海一边将手指往汐恩小腹的方向移去，一边对他循循善诱。

“你……我……我对着读然后背下来就好了啊，你干嘛摸我？”汐恩愤然回头斥责碧海的流氓行径，结果身后的人噗嗤地笑了出来，说：“你知道有种记忆方法叫做多通道记忆法吗？”

“所谓多通道记忆法，”碧海将手从汐恩身上暂时抽了出来，接着解释道，“就是不仅仅用眼睛去看这些字然后记住它们，还可以用耳朵听、用嘴巴念、用手触摸。”说出这句话的时候，碧海的指尖依次轻轻拂过汐恩的耳廓、嘴唇和手指。只是蜻蜓点水般的触摸，汐恩就觉得那些被碰过的地方像是快要燃烧起来一样滚烫。

“当然了，用上全身的通道来记忆，效果是最好的。”碧海下了结论。汐恩学习成绩不好，这番话把他讲得晕头转向，听起来好像是什么富有科学依据的理论，似乎有点厉害，总之先点点头吧。

“嗯嗯，汐恩也同意对吧？那就继续往下念吧。”碧海憋着笑，继续堂而皇之地把手伸进汐恩的衣服里，慢慢揉搓着他的小腹。

“脱掉对方的衣服之后，因为他也是第一次，露出了一副很害羞的模样，所以我就先用接吻和拥抱让彼此都安定下来……“碧海将身子往前凑了凑，搂紧汐恩几乎伏在桌子上的身体，温柔地亲他的耳垂，低声说，”对……这样可以安定下来。“汐恩像是着了魔似的没有回他的话，也没有对碧海用的男性代词提出异议，只带着一副不由自主变得热起来的身体继续往下读”台词“。

“慢慢地双方都沉浸在这种美妙的氛围里面了……这时候就可以有进一步的身体接触了。我觉得互相为对方把身上衣物一件件脱掉是很棒的事……”鹤房一边声音发抖地念着，一边在心里想——

救命啊，我的嘴巴为什么不听脑袋的使唤了？？？


	12. Chapter 12

汐恩的声音在颤抖，捏着稿纸边缘的手指也因为紧张而用力，将纸张弄得皱巴巴的，豁开一道小口。

这些写好的句子原本不过是碧海顺便为了下一篇作品准备的练笔而已。偏偏遇上汐恩非要自己现在就把“台词”交出来，他就想着逗这家伙玩玩。可是他自己也渐渐沉迷于这种恶作剧般的肢体接触当中。汐恩因为感到羞耻而躲闪的眼神、发抖的身体和上升的体温都让他想到了之前两人第一次亲密接触时的情景，这让他难以抑制地兴奋起来。眼前的人越是坐立不安，越是试图躲闪，他就越想要把他紧紧抱在怀里。

“我是什么坏孩子吗……”碧海在心里质疑自己，嘴上却不断诱导汐恩继续念纸上的句子，根据他念出来的内容对他施与爱抚、拥抱和亲吻，仿佛这是两人之间的小游戏，汐恩在对自己下达指令，而他有求必应。

“脱掉吧？”当念到相互为对方脱去衣服的内容时，他隔着衬衫捻着汐恩敏感的乳尖，小声发问。汐恩被弄得发出难耐的呻吟声，碧海的话在他耳中比起询问更像是催促，又像是甜蜜的威胁。

“你要把门锁上。”汐恩转头看着碧海，憋着一张通红的脸。

碧海觉得汐恩这样的表情太可爱了，忍不住伸手摩挲他发烫的脸颊上的小小黑痣：“汐恩忘了吗？刚才是你锁的门呀。”

汐恩闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。他坐在碧海怀里，开始一颗颗地解开碧海制服衬衫上的纽扣。没有人说话，只默默地将对方身上的衣物一件件脱下来。最后拉链也被拉了下来，裤子被褪到脚边，两人脱得只剩下内裤了。

碧海给汐恩套弄和扩张的技巧都不算熟练，但或许是因为气氛过于暧昧，汐恩的身体招架不住，诚实地给予反应。他能感觉到碧海早就硬了，滚烫的性器正隔着布料在他的股间轻蹭，那让他想起了两人第一次做的时候。

初尝性事滋味的男孩已经被撩拨得失控了，那天晚上是这样，现在也是如此。直到碧海半托着汐恩的臀部，将勃发的阴茎推进他体内，又搂着他的腰半强迫地使他坐回自己腿上，他才被内壁传来的剧烈酸胀感激起了已经快被抛诸脑后的记忆。

“我、我说过今天……要在上面的……！”汐恩开口控诉，声音却带着哭腔。情绪的激动让他不由自主绷紧身体，穴口将已经吞进去的硬物绞得更紧，龟头和柱身的肌肉起伏直接刺激着他的大脑，异物感和奇异的快感掺杂在一起，让他连话都说不利索了。于是这种结结巴巴的可怜语调在碧海的耳朵里变得更像是在求饶，却带着某种引诱的讯号。

碧海扶着汐恩的腰，慢慢将性器往更深处顶进去。还没有习惯于性交的后穴有些生涩，汐恩将他夹得太紧，以致于他需要一直强忍着时强时弱的射精感。他停下下半身的动作，抬手摸摸汐恩的脑袋，指尖掠过额角时触到一点潮湿。

他一边将手掌覆上汐恩高高翘起的前端，一边以哄人入睡般的甜美语调对汐恩说：“汐恩现在……不就在上面吗？”

等反应迟钝的男孩终于意识到自己一直都被骗了的时候，在他体内的抽插已经开始了。汐恩从来没有像现在这样深刻体会到碧海是个多么坏心眼的人——即使他自己已经因为快感而气息紊乱，也仍然不忘催促汐恩把他的“台词”念下去。而他自己也逐渐被拖进深不见底的沼泽，对碧海的话言听计从。

“插进去的一刻是最棒的……啊……会恨不得把整根……都深深地……顶到……最里面……”身体的上下动作使汐恩看得不真切，身体深处的冲击感让汐恩只能断断续续地念完这一句，这之后喉咙就像被什么哽住了似的，再念不出下一句话来。碧海催促的声音像黏腻的蜜糖缠上来，汐恩张了张嘴，只剧烈喘息着无法吐字。他被操弄得只懂仰头呻吟，心里急着想说话，又在慌乱中咬伤了自己的舌尖，疼得他眼睛一热，泪水从眼眶里扑簌落下。

碧海感觉到有水滴在自己搂着汐恩腰部的手臂上。很快他发现是汐恩在掉眼泪，一开始还只是嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，后来变成了饱含委屈的呜咽声，虽然这提升了他的快感，但也让他产生了一点罪恶感。碧海引着汐恩转过身来，两人以面对面的姿势继续着未结束的性事。他把汐恩脸上的泪水抹掉，平复着气息问他为什么哭得这么委屈。

结果汐恩紧紧攥着他的手臂，抽抽嗒嗒地哭着说：“我说的……不是这种在上面……”

碧海忍住了笑意，腰上毫不留情地动着，却摆出一副耐心的模样问汐恩：“那你说的是哪种在上面呢？”

汐恩被顶得泪水直流，他瘪了瘪嘴，气鼓鼓地说，“就是……我来……插……”

他的话被突如其来的深吻打断了。碧海将汐恩的后脑勺轻轻摁住，故意把没来得及说完的话堵了回去。他一边亲吻汐恩，一边抚摸着他的背，像是在安抚得不到糖果的小朋友。

“就这样和我做不好吗？反正也不疼，还很舒服不是吗？”双唇离开时，碧海握住了汐恩的手腕，用有些沙哑的声音问道。

“我……不知道！”汐恩的脑袋里全是浆糊。于是碧海就继续顶弄着他的穴肉，一边反复地对他问出同样的问题，直到最后汐恩的意识和理智都渐渐模糊了，彻底臣服在快感之下。

“汐恩，拜托了……之后也一直这样和我做吧？”碧海也快要在令人错乱的紧窒感里迷失了，连他自己都没有发现，他不再单纯诱导式地对汐恩提问，而是在问句里夹杂了自潜意识里发出的请求。

“呜嗯……知道了……知道了……好……”维持理智的神经终于绷不住了，汐恩伏在碧海胸前，哭叫着给出了和一开始不同的答案。得到肯定回答的碧海掐着汐恩的腰，狠狠地往里顶撞几下之后射了出来。

碧海带着哭得稀里哗啦、身子软绵绵的汐恩去洗澡，又把他安置在床上给他盖好被子。直到他熄灭房间的灯，钻进被窝里时，一直没怎么说话的汐恩十分不满地对碧海说：

“你这个骗子。”

碧海转了个身，面对着床：“我哪里骗你了？”

“你答应了让我在上面的！”  
“那你今天不是的确在我上面了吗？”  
“……不是这种在上面！”  
“那是你自己没有说清楚噢。”  
“不行，不算数！”  
“驳回异议。你可别忘了刚才答应过我的话。”  
“我答应你什么了？”  
“……是需要现在帮助你回忆一下吗？”  
“……不用了！”

“用功”一晚的结果是，鹤房汐恩没有记住“台词”，倒是记住了些别的东西。


	13. Chapter 13

虽然汐恩直到睡着之前都一直在怒斥碧海是个骗子，但第二天天亮之后，他醒来看到碧海站在穿衣镜前系衬衫纽扣的模样，又情不自禁地想起昨天晚上两人互相给对方脱衣服的情形。

碧海系好纽扣理了理袖子，转头看见坐在床上红着脸发呆的汐恩，觉得他不管是昨晚还是这副样子都傻得有点可爱。他生出了一点想调侃汐恩的念头，转念一想又放弃了，毕竟自己算是“占了便宜”，就不故意撩拨汐恩了。碧海从地上捡起昨晚被汐恩自己踢下了床的校服外套放到他面前，善意提醒道：“再不起来就要迟到了。”  
汐恩这才开始急急忙忙地起床。

吃早饭的时候，碧海的爸爸因为工作原因先出门了，家里剩下妈妈和他们两人。妈妈端着味噌汤喝了一口，像是在为什么犹豫着，过了一会儿才终于放下汤勺，面露忧色地对碧海发问。

“碧海，连续两天你都大清早地跑起来洗床单呢……”

碧海夹鱼的筷子停住了。汐恩反应没有那么快，但他看到碧海的样子，也后知后觉地意识到她是在说什么。

可是昨晚……不是在……

碧海含糊地应答着，妈妈也没有再追问什么。两人出门前，她对碧海说了声“待会我帮你铺新的床单”，碧海点点头应了一声，她又表现得好像是顺便提醒那样提了一句“你们都是还在长身体的时候，要注意哦”，这下两个人都愣住了。匆匆道别以后，碧海和汐恩逃也似地赶紧离开了家门。

汐恩低着头走路，他有些扭捏地问碧海，阿姨刚才是什么意思，该不会是发现……了吧？

碧海有些犹豫地说，不知道啊……我觉得她应该只是针对我连续两天早起洗床单这件事吧。

汐恩觉得疑惑，他问：“你今天为什么还要提前起来洗床单？”他没有说出后半句——我们昨晚并不是在那里做的啊。

碧海扶了扶额：“昨晚你一直在哭，整个人都是软的又不肯走动，我把你拉去浴室的时候，你被铺在地上的床铺绊了一跤……然后就弄脏了。”

汐恩回忆了一下，似乎确有其事。他有点不好意思，但一想到自己是为什么哭成那个样子就又红着脸理直气壮起来了：“那是你活该！谁让你骗我，谁让你不……不戴套。”

“……原来是不戴套的问题，你说得有道理。”碧海推了一下眼镜，接过汐恩的话下了结论。根据这个结论，他立马给出了解决方案：

“之后如果戴套就不会弄脏了。”

合情合理的分析。但汐恩就是觉得这中间哪里不妥，又说不出个所以然来。最后在电车里分别的时候，碧海对汐恩说，你放心吧，我会想办法解决这个问题的。

汐恩只想跺着脚冲他大叫，这个问题明明就是你自己一手造成的啊！！

到了学校，几个男生又凑上来笑嘻嘻地问起汐恩脱处大计的进展情况。

“今天是第五天了哦，如果剩下的两天你还是没法脱处的话，那就要接受惩罚咯。”A有些幸灾乐祸地提醒汐恩。

“我还没说什么呢！我昨晚已经……试过了。”汐恩捏紧拳头，心想今天就豁出去了。

“诶~？？”一群人发出惊讶的起哄声，三两个男生在催汐恩赶紧给大家讲一讲是什么感觉。汐恩被他们催得实在没办法，只好坐在旁边的一张桌子上，答应了下来。

事已至此，他只能试着努力回忆碧海给他写好的“台词”了。可是他昨晚最后只记得自己被碧海抱在怀里亲吻和进入的情形，对于一开始碧海给他的稿纸上的句子，却根本记不完整了。

汐恩只得一边回忆一边磕磕绊绊地背那些内容。还没讲几句，B就喊停打断了他。

“汐恩，你用不着这么紧张啊，描述相手的时候都用成男性代词了喂！”

汐恩一惊，随即点头答非所问地敷衍过去。他虽然紧张，但这并不能算是忙中出错，毕竟一来他的“对象”的确是个男的，二来昨晚碧海给他的稿子上真的用了男性代词。

几个人见他自己叙述连话都说不利索，干脆开始对他进行详细访问。

A:你们是到love hotel做的吗？  
汐恩:不啊……在家里呢。  
众人:咦，你们应该才认识不久吧，这么快就敢带到家里……佩服！

B:是谁先主动的？  
汐恩：对方先主动的……  
B：哇，你这家伙艳福不浅啊。

最后有人问了一句，“你们用的什么体位啊”。汐恩没有多想就答了“女上位”，话说出口才觉得极其别扭。但是，在众人艳羡的目光里，他有口难开，只能一边在心里默念“我不是女生！”一边笑眯眯地接受这群人的祝福。

傍晚做完作业，碧海问汐恩，“你的同学们肯放你过关了吗？”

“放是放了……但跟你一点关系都没有！你休想邀功！”一提起这件事汐恩就忍不住情绪激动，身子往后退的时候差点从椅子上摔下去。

“我还什么都没说呢……你别激动啊，”碧海无奈地说，“反正你的问题解决了，这么说没错吧。”

“话是这么说……”汐恩扶着桌子慢慢回答。

“那挺好的，我这里也把问题解决了。”碧海拎过书包。

“什么问题？”汐恩一头雾水。

当他看见碧海从书包里摸出那个小纸盒子放在桌面上的时候，眼睛都直了，接着脸腾地一下红到耳朵尖。

“需要洗床单的问题。”碧海盯着他的脸一字一句地说。

汐恩假装没听见碧海的话，红着脸捏着那个小盒子往他书包里塞：“你还是把它收回去吧，用不着这样。”

“怎么，你觉得不戴套比较好吗？”碧海把自己的书包往回拉，把汐恩的手往桌子上推，一边反问他。

“不是！！”汐恩的音量瞬间放大一倍。

“怎么啦你们俩？”金城太太端着水果走进了房间，汐恩被吓得把手上的盒子掉在了书桌上。还没等两人回答她的问题，还没等他们把桌上的东西藏好，她已经眼尖地瞟到了那个银色小纸盒。

“碧海……这是？”她把装着水果的沙拉碗放在桌面上，伸手拿起那个小纸盒。那盒子包装完好，显然里面的东西还没被用过，这让她先是松了口气，又忍不住担忧起来。

“呃，这是……”碧海一时语塞，他也没有料到老妈会突然进来，还没有准备好说辞。

“所以说，这两天都要早起洗床单跟这个也有关系吗？”金城太太捏着盒子一角晃了晃，面露疑色。碧海知道她最爱想些有的没的，赶紧开口否认了。但是，一旦问起理由，他又说不出来。

“不是的，阿姨！这个是我买的……”

碧海转头瞪着汐恩。这家伙在干嘛，自己跑出来背锅？

“啊？是汐恩的？”金城太太愣了一下，松了手，汐恩赶紧把那盒东西拿了过来往自己裤兜里塞，厚着脸皮点了点头，没说话。

“原来是这样啊……”金城太太神色复杂地看了一眼汐恩，“你们慢慢吃水果吧，早点休息。”说完就从房间里离开了。汐恩总感觉她想对自己说些什么，但似乎又忍住了。

“你是什么老好人吗，还帮我顶包。”老妈走了之后，碧海瘫坐在座椅上，无奈地笑。

“我是外人啊，阿姨也不会骂我就是了……你看我今天帮了你，以后能不能别戏弄我了？”汐恩开始谈条件。

“我从来没有戏弄你啊，不是一直都让你挺开心的？”碧海选择无视昨晚，毕竟汐恩虽然哭得凶，身体却缠住他不放。

“……”汐恩觉得还是无法和碧海达成一致，大概他俩的逻辑就不在一个世界。所以他干脆没回答碧海的问题，但寂静的房间里能清晰听到的是从走廊里传来的、金城太太通电话的声音。

“对啊，汐恩妈妈……孩子这样，我总还是有点担心他……感觉需要疏导一下，不然怕他沉迷其中会影响正常生活和学习呢。”

汐恩彻底傻眼了。他只想到碧海的妈妈不会拿自己怎样，却忘了自己的老妈可以拿自己怎样。


	14. Chapter 14

碧海知道这很不厚道，但还是忍不住别过身子偷偷笑了起来。笑完之后回过头，就看见汐恩焦虑地在房间里来回踱步，嘴里念念有词：“怎么办啊怎么办啊，老妈不会要问我奇怪的问题了吧？我要怎么回答啊啊啊啊？”

“先停一下，我来给你想办法。”这么走来走去都快把人晃晕了。碧海把汐恩拉到书桌前坐下，随手从碗里拿了颗樱桃塞进还在碎碎念的汐恩的嘴里。

嘴里的果子来得太突然，汐恩“咕咚”地咽了口口水，将它咬在齿间。薄薄的果皮被牙齿蹭破，舌尖触到了酸甜的汁水。和轻轻一咬就渗出甘美汁液的甜软果实不同，那是才刚泛出清甜味道的还带着脆的半熟樱桃。汐恩吃掉那颗果实，将细细的樱桃梗和果核放在手心里，皱着眉头说，好酸。

碧海递给他一张纸巾，看着他用纸巾包起樱桃梗和果核，才慢慢说，“习惯了就不酸了。”

汐恩抬头看他，问：“说好的办法呢？”

“如果你只是想应付阿姨的质问的话，随便找个理由还是很容易的。”碧海将椅子搬到汐恩旁边坐下来，开始给他想办法。视线和思维都在乱飘的时候，他注意到汐恩把樱桃汁沾到了嘴上，湿润的紫红色显得很美味，让他心里有点痒。

“你就说是玩游戏输了，惩罚是自己去买这个吧。”那一小片饱满的色彩在碧海眼底浮动着，他眨了眨眼将视线错开，给汐恩出了个主意。

“啊，是可以这么说！”汐恩的眼睛亮了起来。

妈妈很快就打来了line电话。汐恩接起电话，突然意识到美国现在应该已经是凌晨了。

“我原本是半夜起床喝水，想起你不太放心，就打了个电话给碧海的妈妈，没想到你一个人呆在日本过得还挺自由的，让我大半夜睡意全无。”

汐恩的神经绷得紧紧的，又是给老妈道歉，又是一通解释。最后老妈将信将疑地挂了电话，扔下一句“现在的孩子真让人搞不懂啊”。

虽然明白这件事是因自己而起，但是碧海在听到汐恩妈妈的最后一句话时，还是忍不住在心里吐槽，其实只有鹤房汐恩一个人让人搞不懂。

勉强蒙混过关的汐恩如获大赦地瘫倒在床上。他本想对碧海说声谢谢，但从紧张感里缓过来之后突然想起来这盒安全套原本就不是自己买的，于是又从床上腾地坐起来，眼神坚定地看着碧海说：“你，要对我说谢谢。”

“谢谢你帮我解围。”这次碧海倒是没有和他周旋，很干脆地道了谢。然而，他的下一句话又瞬间打破了这种和谐的氛围。

“那么……你手里的东西，可以给我了吗？”碧海犹豫着指了指汐恩还攥在左手的那个小盒子。汐恩这才反应过来，刚才和老妈通电话时因为太紧张了，一直紧紧捏着手里的小纸盒，直捏得方形的两面都微微凹了进去。他像触了电似的把手松开，那盒安全套就这么掉在了床上，银色涂层包装在灯下泛着暧昧的光。

碧海走过来，将它拿了起来，默默放进了书桌的抽屉里。令气氛有些尴尬的物品终于从视野里消失了，汐恩就开始没话找话说。

“你今天怎么不用电脑写小说了？“  
“我昨天写完了。”  
“哦……那你能把稿子给我看看吗？”  
话一说出口，汐恩自己都感到惊讶。尽管并不讨厌，但他自认对耽美小说毫无兴趣，这下连他自己都搞不懂自己在想什么了。

碧海也对这个令人意外的请求感到有些诧异。但他还是答应了汐恩，给他看了在电脑里写好的稿子。这一次他没有再作弄汐恩，只安静地坐在旁边看着他读自己的小说。不知道为什么，他甚至体会到了类似于小学时作文被老师在课堂上读出来的紧张感。

碧海的小说字数不多，汐恩只花了不到半小时就读完了全文。虽然开头H的部分因为太令人害羞被他匆匆略过了，但两位主人公破镜重圆的坎坷历程使他陷入了一种揪心的惆怅当中，直到看到最后两人解开误会，他才跟着露出如释重负的微笑。碧海一直在偷偷观察汐恩的表情，他看出来自己的作品成功地打动了汐恩，在感到满足的同时又生出一点难以名状的期待。

“你觉得这个故事怎么样呢？”熄灯睡下后，碧海躺在被窝里问汐恩。  
“我觉得是个很动人的故事，主人公能解开误会实在太好了。Sky的文笔真的很优美。”昏暗的房间里，汐恩平躺在床上盯着天花板上的灯罩，声音听起来像是在喃喃自语。  
“谢谢你，汐恩……这是第一次有人在现实里对我写的小说作出肯定评价。”碧海由衷地表达了对汐恩的感激。

那天晚上他们聊了很多。

汐恩再次问起碧海为什么会坚持写耽美小说，碧海认真思考了之后回答他，一开始的确是被姐姐骗上了贼船，但是后来他发现性别在感情上并不是限制要素。况且，他自己又是个不太外向的人，于是就把写作当成了对外界表达自我的桥梁。当读者们在sns上和他探讨剧情、对他给予鼓励的时候，他就觉得“还是继续写下去吧”。

碧海问汐恩，为什么那么执着于一个听起来有点好笑的赌约。汐恩听了之后就笑，他说，现在问题解决了，回过头来看当时的确是很傻。但是，他这个人就是一根筋的性子，说了就想要做到，胜负欲又很强，所以之前就拼命想要赌赢，闹了不少笑话。汐恩回想起前面几天为了这个“一周脱处”的赌约和碧海之间发生过的事情，内心百感交集。

汐恩在被窝里翻来覆去，脑海里一会儿是自己扑在碧海身上求他用手帮自己解决，一会儿是碧海将他抱在怀里诱导他念自己写的羞耻台词，一会儿又是床上那个被灯光照得发亮的方形小纸盒……他将被子拉上来蒙住头，试图把奇奇怪怪的画面驱逐出脑袋，却突然在身边摸到了那个飞机形状的抱枕。他犹豫了片刻，将那个抱枕搂在胸前。

周五的夜里，外星人失眠了。


	15. Chapter 15

汐恩蜷在被窝里，虽然熄了灯看不清四周，但他还是抱着碧海的抱枕，往铺在地上的床铺那边盯着看。也不知道瞪着眼睛看了多久、翻了多少次身，最后汐恩才迷迷糊糊地睡着了。第二天早上醒来时，他还在因为睡眠不足而频频打哈欠。

碧海不在房间里。地上那床被子已经被工整地叠了起来，汐恩想着是不是碧海出门了，急急忙忙地打开房门，却闻到了让他精神为之一振的香味。那是弥漫在整间屋子里的煎蛋的气味。不过，不同于需要去上学的日子，汐恩今天没有听到熟悉的翻动报纸和早间新闻的声音，这让他有些不习惯。他蹬着拖鞋跑下楼去看厨房里是谁在忙活，却发现是系着围裙的碧海正一边烤吐司一边煎培根和鸡蛋。平日里早餐都是碧海的妈妈在做，现在突然换成了碧海来做，汐恩忍不住表达了疑惑。

“昨天忘记告诉你了，今天是我爸妈结婚纪念日，他们每年都要出门约会的，这会儿估计已经坐上新干线了吧。”碧海专注对付着还没熟的肉，对汐恩解释之后又补充道，“早饭马上做好了。我做饭不太好吃，要拜托你忍耐一下。”

“没关系啦，不会有人比我妈做菜更难吃了。”汐恩轻快地说着，拉开椅子乖巧坐在餐桌前等待。

碧海解了围裙，端着两人份的早餐从厨房走出来，将其中一份放在汐恩面前，说：“我去拿两个杯子，能麻烦你帮忙从背后的冰箱里把已经开了的那盒酸奶拿出来吗？”

两人面对面坐在桌旁，碧海对汐恩解释说自己对牛奶苦手，所以家里长期准备的都是酸奶。汐恩点点头，一边喝着凉爽的酸奶，一边吃着碧海做的早餐，觉得他的厨艺并不像自己所说的那么糟糕，除了味道咸了点以外一切都好。

周六清晨的阳光很好，静静地透过通往院子的玻璃推门照射进来，又被门后半透明的纱帘过滤，匀到餐桌上散开成柔和的象牙色光晕。汐恩喜欢这样闲适的周末。

酸奶要喝完了，汐恩举起玻璃杯，仰头等待了一小会儿，才把杯底剩下的一点喝掉。早餐做得确实咸了些，他瞄了一眼碧海的杯子，也将近空了。于是他问碧海，要不要开盒新的。碧海点了点头，说了声谢谢。

汐恩再次打开冰箱，拿了一盒还没开封的酸奶，走到碧海身旁，将纸盒凑到碧海的杯子上。他一直盯着逐渐充满玻璃杯的乳白色，在快要倒好的时候，却被突如其来的“啪嗒”一声引得分了神，手上一个不稳，将牛奶盒松手掉在了桌面上。

其实那声音不过是汐恩自己的一根筷子从碗上滚落了下来。但倾倒的酸奶流动速度却很快，微稠的白色液体在木质桌面上向着边缘处蔓延，不到两秒就沿着桌沿流到了坐着的碧海的腿上。碧海有些手足无措，一时忘了去抽餐巾纸或是找抹布，情急之下直接伸了双手挡在桌沿，结果不仅十根手指上全沾满了酸奶，原先已经流到了他的及膝短裤上的那部分液体也往下流淌到小腿上。刚从冰箱里拿出来的酸奶渗进了布料里，粗放地贴在他的大腿上，碧海被冻得情不自禁地打了个冷战。

“对不起！”汐恩也慌了神，他手忙脚乱地把纸盒扶起来，又抽了好几张餐巾纸在桌上抹干净被弄脏的地方。

“……都流到我身上了啊，也请帮个忙擦一擦吧。”碧海看见他只顾着清理桌面，有点无奈地将椅子往后挪了挪，朝他展示自己手上还在往下滴的酸奶和裤子上濡湿的白色痕迹。

“抱歉抱歉！”汐恩看见碧海的狼狈模样，连忙再次道歉，拿着餐巾纸捧着碧海的手擦了起来。由于内心的些许愧疚，他的动作特别细致，从指甲缝到指尖，再到指间，一寸一寸地擦拭干净。

汐恩再次在心里慨叹，碧海的手真是好看。那是充满男性美的一双手，手指白皙细长，微粗的指关节和宽大的手掌展示出力量和包容。往日他在电车上看着碧海捧着文库本的时候就这么觉得，但翻开书页的美丽双手此刻却沾满浓稠的白色，无法不给人带来更多遐想。

汐恩被迷住了。他将餐巾纸团在掌心里，双手握住碧海的左手手掌，低下头去，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔中指指尖上残留的酸奶。

突如其来的舔舐让碧海像触电般缩回了手指。但汐恩的手很快又覆上来，一场指间短暂的追逐在湿热的口腔里告终。舌头代替纸巾将酸甜的液体包裹、拭去，堂而皇之地为了一己私欲肆意掠夺。碧海的双唇抿紧又分开，炽热的气息从齿间逸出。他叹了口气，将身子轻轻往后退，顺势把潮湿的手指从汐恩口中抽了出来。

“真是个怪人……”碧海仰起头盯着把手臂支撑在自己的椅子上的汐恩，泛起红潮的脸把几颗小小的痣衬得带了点情色意味。他低声感叹着，将仍然半裹着乳白色液体的右手伸向汐恩的脸。冰凉的液体点在汐恩脸上，痣被白色覆盖了，碧海的食指从脸颊游走到双唇，在小巧圆润的唇峰上停住了。

他想起了这唇瓣被樱桃汁液染成紫红色的情景。现在它是白的了，因为他正将指尖的液体涂抹在那柔软的唇上。汐恩很听话地没有动，只有眼眸不断震颤着。在唇角也沾上淡淡的白之后，碧海抬起另一只手，轻轻环住汐恩俯下的脖颈，将蘸着酸奶的樱桃衔住。

“在这里？”分开时，碧海像是耳语般低声问汐恩。

汐恩没有回答，却用手指轻轻绞住了碧海的衣角。

“等我一下。”碧海用餐巾纸草草擦去自己腿上的酸奶，起身往楼上走去。过了一会儿他重新走到餐桌旁，手里多了一样东西。是那个银色的小纸盒。汐恩一看到这个，脸变得更加红了。

碧海打开纸盒，沿着锯齿分离出一枚单独包装着的安全套。

“这是我的好朋友玩游戏输了所以去买的，现在我需要借用一下。可以吗，好朋友？”他问汐恩。

“好朋友”说不出话来。碧海料到他会是这样的反应，借着家里没有其他人在的机会，直接在餐桌旁对汐恩上手了。年轻男孩们的欲望在被激发至狂热时总是能为他们增添奇怪的勇气，碧海不会料到自己能大胆到大清早就在这里和汐恩做爱。汐恩上半身趴在餐桌上，被他掐着腰从身后进入。桌子随着顶撞的频率轻颤，他一边挺动腰部一边问汐恩，“今天为什么这么安静？”

汐恩被顶得手肘用力撑在桌面上，嘴里迷迷糊糊地发出一通呻吟，却答不出个所以然。今天他既没有闹着要在上面，也没有愤然反驳碧海的话，连他本人也觉得自己大概是真的有心事。他盯着桌面上自己那杯还没来得及喝的酸奶，心里好像也有什么酸甜的东西在蔓延开来。

“我……在想，今天是……周六了……马上就能，离开，你这个奇怪的人……”

他明明不是这样想，一开口却说了不一样的话。


	16. Chapter 16

汐恩在十几年的人生里第一次对自己产生了怀疑。他觉得自己似乎不应该总是那么注意碧海的一举一动，但是即使是坐在沙发上这么想着的时候，他也还是一直看着碧海在拖餐桌下面的那块地板；等他拖完地了，汐恩又看着他把落地窗推开，让风带着新鲜的空气流进屋子里。污渍被抹去了，房间里淡淡的腥味也逐渐散去，刚才发生的事却凝结在脑海里挥之不去。汐恩试图对自己解释，或许因为是这样的地点和时间，他没法再像之前那样，第二天醒来对自己暗示前一天不过是做了个奇怪的梦。 

难道是因为我喜欢和男生H吗？？？ 

他用力甩了甩头，好像这样就能把这个荒诞的想法甩到九霄云外。正当他独自展开思想斗争时，肩上被轻轻拍了一下，差点把他吓得从沙发上摔下来。 

“怎么了，你在头疼吗？”碧海不解地问他。 

“我……是有点。”汐恩挠了挠脑袋。 

“那你等我一下，我去给你找点布洛芬。”碧海说着就要转身走向起居室。 

“不是这个头疼……唉，我没事，不用麻烦你啦，谢谢。”汐恩只觉得心里憋得慌，又没法坦白自己正在被某件事困扰。 

“那……接下来做什么呢，要一起打游戏吗？”碧海有点犹豫，周末家里一下子只剩下他和汐恩两个人，他怕闷坏人家，但出于室内派宅男的思路又只能提出“在家打游戏”这种有点无聊的建议。 

“嗯嗯，好啊。”汐恩忙不迭地点头。其实他是周末不出门就会觉得自己要枯萎了的类型，但是一想到如果和碧海一起出门的话，路上肯定少不了对话和接触，又有些尴尬，反而在房间里打游戏还能名正言顺地只专注在游戏上，对于突然犯起社交恐惧症的自己来说是当下的最佳选择了。 

于是两人坐在碧海的床上开始玩马里奥赛车。游戏是汐恩选的，他在挑卡带的时候一下子就选中了这个，并且自称水平很高，和同学去游戏厅玩的时候每次都能拿第一名。碧海也就随着他的意见，一边选角色和车子配装一边想，家里的每个游戏自己都至少玩了上百个小时，或许也未必会输。 

街机玩家和主机玩家的战争开始了。汐恩脑子一根筋，很快投入到了全力求胜的竞赛里，也就将刚才的别扭情绪扔到了一边。可是，尽管他十分认真地在玩，这盘却似乎遇到了很强的对手，且不说自己被碧海甩了好远，就连电脑安排的其他对手都一个个超过了他。此刻，他正一边陷入苦战，一边对随机拿到的道具发出不满的抱怨。 

“这游戏的潜规则就是当你落后的时候会给你加速炮弹，好让你获得逆转的机会……所以现在应该给我炮弹了吧……怎么是龟壳！我想要炮弹不要龟壳！其他人跑得连影都没了龟壳怎么用嘛！” 

碧海也是个胜负欲很强的人。他没有接汐恩的话，专注地盯着屏幕上的赛道，操纵着他的害羞鬼超过了奇诺比奥，又超过了路易吉，在冲向终点前又超过了耀西……最后虽然没能跑在最前头，却也拿到了第三名。而汐恩的库巴最后抄了近道拼命地追也才回到第六，他放下手柄不甘心地说，主机操作起来和街机不同，还需要再适应一下。 

碧海笑着吐槽他：“你需要多久适应啊，一个星期？” 

“一个星期”这几个字眼猛然触到了汐恩的某根神经。他不说话了，表情也慢慢冷却下来。碧海看他神色有异，却又不明所以，只得思考自己是不是说错了什么。 

汐恩忽然叹了口气，像是放弃抵抗似地往后倒在床上。 

“我现在才意识到，原来一个星期是可以发生很多事情的。”他盯着天花板上熄灭的灯喃喃自语。 

话题的转变让碧海明白了刚才汐恩情绪突然转变的原因。他想了想，也像汐恩那样躺了下来，把视线投向汐恩正在盯着的那盏灯。 

“让你觉得反感了吗？”他问汐恩。 

“没有的事……”其实汐恩并没有理解碧海指的是什么，但对于这种一个星期之内迅速发展的关系，他其实不仅不讨厌，现在还有些陷入其中；至于对碧海这个人，他虽然有时觉得这家伙有点腹黑，但更多时候又觉得他是温柔的。只是，因为那个有点好笑的赌约，两个人的关系变成了微妙的不上不下的状态，而他对身旁的人似乎又有了那么点新的想法。 

对于碧海提出的问题，汐恩思考到了这一步。他想，自己已经明白了。 

他猛地从床上又坐起来，盯着碧海的脸，脑子一热就脱口而出： 

”你，喜欢我吗？“ 

”诶？“原本碧海就被汐恩突如其来的从床上坐起的动作吓了一跳，没想到他的发言更加震撼人心。 

因为这过于高速直球的提问，碧海开始认真思考起这个问题。他虽然没有处理过这种状况，但在这种情况下，他立马就能明白对方问的是哪种喜欢。原本汐恩刚来和他一块住的时候，他曾经认真地觉得这是个从别的星球来的毛毛躁躁的傻子，可是又觉得为了一个奇怪的赌约忧心忡忡的汐恩傻得有点可爱。而在两人发展出别的关系之后，他又发现了汐恩在其他意义上的可爱之处。他想，这或许真是个越了解越让人喜欢的外星人。 

然而，正当他小心翼翼地在脑子里挑选用词，准备认真回答汐恩的问题时，汐恩却又自顾自地说起来了。 

“啊，没关系，时间还有的是，就算一个星期结束了还有下一个星期，不行就还有下下个星期……就算你现在不喜欢我也不要紧，我会让你喜欢上我的……” 

这下轮到碧海猛地从床上坐起来了。 

“这是什么意思……？”他有些怀疑自己的耳朵。 

“就是说……金城碧海，我从今天开始要追求你。不对，是从现在这一秒开始！”汐恩深吸一口气，把话全都说了出来，给碧海送上了最后一记直球。 

碧海愣了几秒钟，忽然把脸扭到一边开始止不住地笑了起来。原本这种告白时刻应该是很深情很严肃的，他本来也应该红着脸考虑的，可是汐恩发言的逻辑实在脱线得很可爱。 

他相信，不管是这个星期还是下个星期，就算过了很多个星期，汐恩一定也还是这副可爱的模样，自己也只会越来越喜欢他。 

而汐恩看着止不住笑的碧海，虽然有些疑惑，但这是他第一次看见碧海笑得那么开心。他想，原来我还能让他这么高兴啊。既然如此，那我的恋爱之路应该会有个好的开始吧！ 

看来，两人相互习惯对方的脑回路，还需要一点时间。但是没关系，就算这个星期即将结束，以后的时间还有的是呢。 

（Cherry 完） 


End file.
